


One Mistake

by RyunaOokami



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Racism, Smut, aggressive sex, pornstar, sexwork, somewhat Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyunaOokami/pseuds/RyunaOokami
Summary: Frodo is a sweet, little, innocent angle with the appearance of the purest being ever to exist. Everybody adores him - well, except for few exceptions.Still, his closest cousins would do everything to shield him from all evil outside their doorstep. But what happens, when said cousins discover that they are neither the only ones to adore Frodo nor is he as innocent as they thought?Takes place in a modern fantasy world in which Frodo lives with his dear uncle Bilbo. Bilbo goes on a business trip with his beloved fiancé Thorin, leaving Frodo behind with four very protective cousins.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Frodo Baggins/Boromir (Son of Denethor II), Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee, fluff Frodo Baggins/Fíli, onesided Frodo Baggins/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this modern AU there are still races like dwarfs and hobbits and so on.  
> Ages:  
> Pippin - 18, Merry - 27, Sam - 28, Frodo - 40, Kili - 77, Fili - 82, Aragorn - 77, Boromir - 30, Faramir - 25
> 
> English is not my first language. I would appreciate it if you would make me aware of all the errors you find :)

“Who is it this time, cousin?” Merry’s question was accompanied by an exasperated sigh. They had just entered the house, but Frodo already rushed into the living room.

“Is this about the pool guy again?” Pippins voice was less irritated but therefore a lot more curious. After all he had to admit that the pool guy did look more than just charming in those tight shorts.

“Ugh, don’t remind me!” Frodo groaned. “Bilbo still hasn’t found a new one.”

“Why a new one? What happened to the hot blond hunk?”

“Haven’t I told you yet? I was sure I had… Well, he kinda found out about… you know… and he seems to be kinda straight. He did not appreciate me touching his butt.”

Frodo’s cousins gasped in mocking shock. “You, Frodo Baggins, are a predator!” “This is sexual assault, Frodo! Get yourself in check or someone else has to do that for you!” Merry agreed.

“Hush now! I thought he wanted it… also, it was just a subtle touch. In any case he quit! So, we don’t have a pool guy now. Bilbo is still angry at me.” Reaching the living room Frodo threw himself onto the couch and hugged one of the cushions, staring through the window into the garden. A small sigh left his lips.

“Just look at him. He’s just… beautiful.” He said dreamily.

“Is he? Your description of the pool guy was a lot more excessive.” Merry kneeled down next to Frodo, forearm on his cousin’s dark curls and his head placed on top, looking outside. Spotting the working man, he and Pippin shared an incredulous, silent look. “Frodo? Isn’t he a little too old?”

Frodo peered up at Merry before following his gaze only now seeming to register the old and chubby hobbit tending the rose bushes at the fence. “No, no! That is his father, I think… There, in the back! By Bilbo’s oak tree.” He let out another soft sigh, burrowing half his face in the cushion and staring lovingly at the young hobbit plucking weeds underneath said tree.

Pippin made a small excited sound. “Such a strong back. Does he always work with his shirt off?”

“I hope so.” The words came out needier than Frodo wanted them to. “Bilbo said something about them doing a great job at his old holiday home. He hired them yesterday for our garden. That’s why he is my favorite uncle…” “Oh yeah, it’s not the fact that he adopted you after your parent’s death, huh? Or financing your whole life? Treating you like you were a pure angle?” “Shut up, Merry!”

The three cousins sat there watching the gardeners work for several minutes with such intensity that they didn’t even notice the heavy steps approaching them from behind. Only when big hands circled Frodo’s waist and ripped him from the couch, eliciting a high-pitched squeal from the attacked hobbit his younger cousins turned around, staring at the intruder, angry and ready to fight.

The dark-haired dwarf held Frodo in a strong embrace, ignoring the complains and wiggles of the shorter and by far skinnier creature. “What are you three swooning over, you little rascals?” “Kili! Let me down! I swear I’m gonna—” “You are going to what? Tickle me to death?” “Kili!”

That was it! Merry and Pippin jumped at the dwarf, wrestled Frodo out of Kili’s clutch and put their bodies between the slightly bearded foe and their loved cousin.

Frodo needed a few seconds to understand what just happened, but as soon as he noticed the hostility in his cousin’s eyes, he put his hands on their shoulders and gently pulled them back. “Guys, I’m all right. It’s okay, Kili would never hurt me. Calm down.”

Kili held up his hands in defends, a look somewhere between annoyance and confusion on his face.

“He already did.” Merry huffed aggravated.

As soon as Kili heard these words guilty shock washed over his face. “What? Are you okay, Frodo?” “I’m fine, Kili. Merry is talking about when I broke my hand…” Frodo sighed wearily. “When THEY broke your hand, Frodo.” Merry corrected. “It was an accident, Merry. Get over it. Fili and Kili did not do it on purpose.”

Pippin watched the scene play out, uncertain of what to do. He knew that Frodo would never blame the two dwarfs for what had happened, but that does not change the fact that they did it or that they could do it again. Bilbo and the uncle of the dwarfs had _punished_ Fili and Kili by _forcing_ them to take care of Frodo until his hand had healed and those beardy beasts made sure that Frodo had no time for his **real** cousins. Pippin had not liked this one bit. The four of them did not really got along before, but after this incident it just got worse.

“Merry is right though.” The youngest of the bunch finally peeped out. “They did hurt you. And if it were not on purpose than it just means that they can’t control it and that means it could happen again at any time.”

Kili, who had not said anything in his own defense until now, snorted. When he had, at first, heard that his new, small, adorable hobbit cousin had other close, just as small cousins of his own, his heart leaped with happiness. But that was before he learned that Frodo’s elfish looks were uncommon amongst hobbits. And it was before he got to know Merry and Pippin. These two young hobbits were always hovering around Frodo like mother geese, trying to keep him and Fili as far away from their little angle as possible.

Kili missed the days when they first met, on vacation. After everything he did, Bilbo was a welcome guest in their uncle’s luxurious holiday home. And to the surprise of all, the hobbit had brought his beautiful nephew. Kili will never forget the fun time they had swimming in the pool and strolling through the forests, always looking for new adventures. And the stories Frodo had told…

Kili started to speak just as his brother entered the room, shocking him and all present. Even though most of them did not even understand what he had said, they could imagine the meaning of those harsh spoken words. “I’ve had enough! **_Midjurd arboth zgni avnjul dilann jupa ljez_** **_nazim_** 1!”

“ **Kili!** **Fili!** ” The two brothers and Frodo flinched when they heard the deep, angry voice of Thorin Oakenshield. “ _Joth druld zagung, Kili! Ethr jeg monmur kyrv joth thaga euj!_ 2” Kili did not dare to look his uncle in the face. With a lowered gaze he passed Thorin, who was standing in the doorway, blazing gaze aimed at his dark-haired nephew. Fili hurried after his brother, not even getting the chance of greeting those present, to help Kili with the task their uncle gave him: ‘Scrub your dirty mouth’.

Merry and Pippin could not stop staring at the intimidating looking dwarf in front of them. Without even realizing it they somewhat cowered behind Frodo. Every muscle in his body tensed up. With unsure eyes he looked through his lashes at Thorin. Frodo was not used to such rough behavior. Well, at least not since he lived with Bilbo. Everyone around him adored him, if not for his intelligent, gentle, and courteous nature than for his pretty and cute looks. But to be honest, everyone who would hear this deep voice in such anger would tense up, expecting a blow with at least the same strength.

But as soon as Thorin fixed his gaze on Frodo his face softened and relaxed, just as Frodo’s body did. With a proud smile Thorin strode towards his step-nephew. Not even registering the younger hobbits, he took Frodo’s face in both hands, brought their foreheads together in a gentle clout – since he knew that a hobbits head is not as solid as the head of a dwarf – and looked at him in a father like manner. “Look at you. You did not even age one second.”

Indignant Frodo placed his own hands on top of Thorin to free himself from the squeezing grip of his step uncle. “Uncle Thorin, please… Not in front of my cousins…”

The grin that had formed on Thorin’s face disappeared immediately at the mention of the other two hobbits. He stepped away from Frodo and gave Merry and Pippin, who still stood awkwardly behind Frodo, his unwanted attention. They have never met but Merry could imagine what the dwarf brothers have told Thorin about Pippin and him.  
However, Merry held his hand out, bravely waiting for the dwarf to shake it. And he did. With just as strong a grip as Merry had expected. He tried hard not to scrunch up his face.

Thorin did not even think about introducing himself, believing he does not have to since everybody should know his name. At least in this situation it was the truth.

“You must be Plippi.” Thorin said with a certainty that even Merry almost believed him.

“Uhm, it’s Pippin, actually. And that’s him.” Merry gave a short nod in the direction of the younger one. “My name is Meriadoc Brandybock. Or Merry, for short.” Carefully Merry wriggled his hand out of the bigger one.

“Merry?” Thorin looked like he tried to remember the name and the corresponding face. Then he turned to Pippin. “So, you are Pippin. I see.” His gaze wandered back and forth between Merry and Pippin. “Yes, I see. You definitely are wimpier. Both of you could use some training.” And with those words he took Pippin’s hand, who tried his best not to look offended. “Peregrin Took. You can call me Pippin.” Pippin gave a light bow, already wrenching his hand out of the crushing grip.

Frodo, therewhile, struggled to keep an amused grin from his face but was not able to hold back the faint grunt. The whole situation was just hilarious. When Thorin turned back to Frodo, he feigned innocence. Interlacing his fingers behind his back he looked up at his step-uncle with big blue eyes. “What are you, Fili and Kili doing here? It’s not like I’m not happy to see you, it’s just… a little sudden.” Frodo loved it when the dwarfs came over for a visit. It always was an adventurous time. Sometimes they brought dwarfish presents and when Frodo was lucky, he even got to taste some dwarfish food. Frodo did not see them often, since they lived a good distance away, but that would surely change as soon as Bilbo and Thorin got married.

Still, if Frodo wanted to goggle at this new, attractive gardener he would prefer for the boys not to be around. Often enough he got the subliminal message to not date under his status. To be honest, his family would like it best if he would not date at all even though he was already 40 years old – one would think that 7 years of adulthood should be enough to decide if and who to date.

Thorin already opened his mouth to explain the cause of his visit, but Bilbo beat him to it. With an exhausted moan the old hobbit let his travelling bag fall to the ground. “There you are.” Bilbo smiled but then he threw a bemused look back to the corridor. “Can someone tell me way Fili is brushing Kili’s tongue with my lavender soap?” He did not wait for an answer before addressing Frodo. “I will accompany Thorin to a meeting overseas, Frodo. Kili and Fili will stay here with you.”

“What? Why?” The three cousins exclaimed in unison. For a confused second Frodo looked at Merry and Pippin, shaking his head. He continued. “What for? Do you think I need a babysitter?”

“No, Frodo, it’s just—” Thorin started, but Bilbo would not let him finish his sentence.

“Exactly.” Bilbo trudged to the little group, halting in front of Frodo, and gently placing his hands on Frodo’s shoulders. “I’m still angry at you. And I also don’t need you to scare away our new employees. I do not know why the pool guy quit, but I do know that you have something to do with it. It’s true, Fili and Kili are not ideal babysitters, especially for you, but they are better than nothing. Don’t even try to argue. They will stay here and have an eye on you until I’m back.” He only waited for Frodo to nod before going back to his luggage, throwing it over his shoulder. “Thorin come on. The flight won’t be delayed for you. Goodbye boys. Behave yourself or your fathers will be informed.” And with that he and Thorin were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1This world would be better off without fat, hole-living rats like you!  
> 2Scrub your dirty mouth! Or I will cut your tongue out!
> 
> I loosely used a dwarfish translator. So it's not really Khuzdul, but lets just imagine it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time we've learned that Fili and Kili do not get along well with Merry and Pippin. But what do the dwarf brothers think about Frodo's human 'friends', when those arrive to take Frodo with them for one night?

Frodo took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh scent of roses coming in through his open window. He leaned back in his seat browsing the already translated pages. Merry and Pippin had invited him out for a drink at the Green Dragon, but Frodo had refused the offer. He wanted to accompany his cousins. He also wanted to spend time with his other guests, Fili and Kili. That did not change the fact that he did not have any time for them, though.

Frodo still had to translate almost 20 pages. If he would not be ready at the end of the week and Bilbo would find out… His uncle already was angry at Frodo because of the pool guy thing… This reminded him of his new gardener. He dared to take a quick glimpse over the window frame. Neither spotting the strawberry blond hobbit nor his father Frodo got out of his chair and risked a more obvious glance. No hobbits, no tools.

The sudden knock on the study’s door was enough for Frodo to take a hurried step back from the window. He tripped over his chair. His bottom and the chair, he had grabbed in his panic, met the ground with a loud thud.

Almost shyly the door opened. “Are ya okay, sir?”

Frodo’s face crunched up in a mix of hurt and embarrassed when he looked up into soft brown eyes.

Seeing his master’s nephew on the ground like that the shyness instantly left the gardeners body. Quickly he entered the room and hurried towards Frodo. With a gentle but strong grip on Frodo’s upper arms he helped him up on his feet, an obvious blush creeped onto Frodo’s face.

“Sir? Are ya okay, sir?” The gardener asked again. Frodo just kept on staring at the sturdy hobbit. “Sir?” With the shyness slowly coming back the hobbit took a step back. Concern created creases on his forehead.

Realizing his weird behavior Frodo squeezed his eyes shut for a second and shook his head slightly. With new clarity he reached out and smiled moderately. “I am fine. My name is Frodo. I think we haven’t met yet?” Of course, they had not! Until now Frodo only had goggled at this hobbit from far away and from behind the safety of the window’s glass. Otherwise Frodo would not be acting like a virgin surrounded by an attentive handful of sexy, naked males. Overstrained and nervous.

Timid the gardener excepted Frodo’s hand, politely bowing his head. His hand was rough and soft at the same time. How could that even be possible? “That’s good ta hear, sir. No, we haven’t met yet. Name’s Sam.” There was a silent moment, while Sam let go of Frodo’s hand. Frodo was still trying to calm down his heartbeat. “Just wanted ta tell ya that me gaffer an’ me are headin’ home for today.”

“Uh… yeah! Yeah, sure.” After losing Sam’s touch Frodo had started to wring his hands. “Thank you for informing me… Um, and for helping me up.” Sam nodded, turned around and left. “Be safe on your way!” Frodo called awkwardly as he watched Sam leave.

Hearing the front door close Frodo let out a breath he did not know he was holding, then he sat back down on the chair and distracted himself by translating another elfish love poem.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Fili stood in the doorframe, eying Frodo. His stern act destroyed by the tiny grin on his face. He unfolded his arms and entered the room, glancing into Frodo’s bag.

Frodo threw a smile in Fili’s direction, not letting himself get distracted from packing his things. “A friend texted me. He’ll be here soon to pick me up.”

“You didn’t even ask, Frodo. As your babysitter I have to tell you that I will not allow such rebelling behavior.” Surprisingly, Fili was able to keep a strict tone to his voice.

“Fili. I am an adult. I am going to my friends, no matter what you say.”

“I don’t think so.” Fili said, his voice not excepting another objection. He placed a hand on one of Frodo’s, stopping him from continuing to pack his things. “I take this task profoundly serious. Bilbo and I talked before he left. He told me he never met this ‘friend’ of yours, but you always come home looking like a wreck…”

Not good for him? Well, looking like a wreck does not implicitly mean that something bad had happened to you. Of course, Frodo looked like a wreck after spending time with Aragorn. How could he not? Still, he loved every single second of spending time with the man. He was one of the few people who did not treat him like a child.

Putting on his sweetest smile he turned to Fili. He looked at him with big shiny eyes. “But Fili, he is already on his way. I promised him. Please, Fili. Just one night.” The high pitch of his own voice almost made him cringe. But Frodo had soon learned that acting like the child they thought him made it easy for him to get what he wanted.

Fili could not resist those eyes for long, but he still was not convinced. No matter how much he wanted Frodo to be happy, he could not risk him running into danger. “That does not really explain why you look wrecked when you are coming back home, Frodo.”

“I don’t look wrecked… Bilbo is exaggerating. I probably just look tired. We often watch movies the whole night. Or play videogames.”

To Fili, that did sound like a plausible explanation. Bilbo was a little eccentric after all, often overstating events. Maybe Frodo’s friend was not that bad? Maybe he should make see for himself.

“Okay.” Fili said reluctantly. “You can go.” Frodo almost jumped out of excitement. “ **After** I made sure he is trustworthy. He is going to stay for dinner and I and Kili are going to talk to him.” Fili was not sure if he imagined the terror flashing in Frodo’s eyes.

“Yes, sure.” Frodo grabbed his things, hurrying out of the room. Fili noticed the ring dangling from Frodo’s hand, before Frodo stuffed it in his bag. Wasn’t that Bilbo’s? He shrugged. He ignored it for the time being, but if Bilbo would ask, he would not hide it from the old hobbit.

Nervously Frodo stood at the window. Aragorn had not even read the message Frodo had sent. He probably had left his phone at home…

The moment Aragorn’s car turned into the driveway Frodo hurried outside, taking no notice of dwarf brother’s strange looks.

Frodo halted a few steps away from the brown BMW. From inside the car Aragorn eyed the dark-haired hobbit.

The hobbit did not make a move to enter the car. Instead, he shifted his weight from one leg to the other, no luggage to be seen.

Aragorn unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. He knelt in front of Frodo, smiling at him. “You want me to open the door for you, my little lady?” He tried to lift the mood. It did not work. Frodo only scowled at being addressed as female.

“You need to come in.” Frodo blurted out. “My cousins won’t let me go unless they meet you.”

“They don’t? From what you told me they never had a problem letting you go with me.”

“Yes! That were Merry and Pippin, though… I’m talking about Fili and Kili.”

“Those aren’t typical hobbit names.”

Frodo wanted to explain when suddenly, the passenger door opened and out came a tall man with a fair and noble face. Frodo had never met him before. His dark blond locks reached his shoulders, his beard was trimmed, and his grey eyes shone with kind of pride Frodo had never seen in anyone else’s eyes. His whole being emanated authority.

“What’s taking you so long?” His voice was dark, but it somehow still radiated with amusement and gentleness. Like a hand stroking over a wound it had caused, kindly reminding you that its existence was your own fault.

The man walked around the car, looming over the way smaller creature. An almost mocking grin spread over his face while he grabbed Frodo’s chin, forcing his face up for the man to examine it. “You haven’t promised too much.” Frodo somehow felt like some cattle on sale.

Aragorn was the first one to notice the stern looking dwarf observing them from the front door. “Boromir…” He stood and with a light but unyielding arm he pushed Boromir away from Frodo.

After Frodo glanced over his own shoulder, he spoke to Aragorn. “That’s Fili. He’s one of my step-uncle’s nephews. My family doesn’t really know what we are doing. Please, just act like we are normal friends.”

Aragorn nodded, then explained everything to the man called Boromir.

Finding themselves at a rather small table made for creatures like dwarfs and hobbits Aragorn and Boromir inspected the inside of the dining room with curious glimpses. They had few ties to the little folk and the ones they had were definitely not strong enough for ever entering one of their homes. And the nasty looks the dark-haired dwarf was giving them since he first saw the men did not make them want to change that.

“Have some tea.” Fili said, while filling everyone’s cups. Whereas Aragorn took the cup immediately Boromir eyed his with great suspicion. A swift nudge from Aragorn’s elbow chased it away and Boromir lifted his cup from the table as well, muttering words of gratitude.

Frodo sat somewhat awkwardly at the head of the table, watching Kili’s sceptic face. “So, you think you are my cousin’s friends?” Kili asked somewhat disgusted. Frodo frowned.

“What Kili is trying to say is that Frodo only mentioned one friend before and—” Fili threw in, trying to cover up his brother’s rudeness. But Kili surely would not let that happen.

“No.” Kili interrupted. “I was asking them if they thought they were Frodo’s friends. He never told us anything about you. And everyone knows that humans are not to be trusted.”

“Kili!” Frodo was shocked about Kili’s racism. Sure, his family has had bad experiences with humans as well as elves in the past, but that was not appropriate. “Could you, like, not insult my friends?”

“How and when did you get to know one another?” Well that questioned would be weird to explain…

Frodo was squirming on his seat. He was too nervous to come up with something believable.

At a party? No. He always went out with Merry and Pippin, never alone.

While taking a walk? No. Who would get to know someone on a walk? **How** would someone get to know someone on a walk? Especially being as reserved as Frodo.

At the library maybe? He glanced at the two men. They did not look like big readers…

Frodo worried his lip.

Aragorn was the first to speak. “The first time we met was at the museum.” He let out a genuine laugh as if amused by the _memory_. “I was so distracted by the numenoriean helmets and swords that I almost ran him over. Do you remember that day, Frodo?” Frodo nodded slowly.

He remembered telling Aragorn that he loved to visit the museum. Especially since he was able to go there by himself. His cousins were not interested in stuff like that. Pippin and Merry weren’t interested in history, and Kili and Fili preferred dwarfish history. But Frodo would never had guessed that Aragorn listened to his ramblings not to mention remembering them for such a long time.

Frodo smiled softly when he imagined Aragorn stumbling over him. He wondered how their lives would have turned out if they had met this way. “Yeah. I remember. After all you were nice enough to buy me luncheon afterwards! How could a hobbit forget that?” He turned to look at Kili and Fili, getting lost in his fantasy. “We spent the whole afternoon together, talking about the fine adornments on all those exhibits! We took a walk in the woods and after we watched the sunset, he gave me a ride back home…” Frodo closed his eyes dreamily.

The little cough Aragorn gave made Frodo open his eyes again. His smile dropped for a second. He had to remind himself to not overdo it. He did not want his cousins to think he had some sort of romance with Aragorn. “Well, um… yes… And the next time, we visited the museum together.” Frodo continued. “And one day he brought Boromir. That’s how we met.”

Fili and Kili shared a worried glance. There had been loneliness in Frodo’s latter words.

“If you dare to hurt him, I am going to skin you alive.” Kili stated matter-of-factly.

He had dragged Aragorn into the foyer to talk to him in private.

“I would never hurt Frodo. I already promised him so much.” Aragorn answered.

He did promise it. The first time they had met. The **real** first time they had met. Frodo had been frightened like a baby rabbit in front of the big bad wolf.

“Neither me nor my brother nor my uncle will forgive you if you’ll break his heart.” A menacing sheen in Kili’s eyes accompanied his calm voice.

Aragorn tilted his head slightly. Did Kili really think Aragorn and Frodo had been in that kind of relationship? Well, the way Frodo had talked about their first meeting did suggested something like that. “Frodo and I are not in love, Kili. We are good friends, that’s it. I am not even in the position to break his heart.”

Kili glared. Them not being lovers was great! If it was true… But the dwarf had seen the shining eyes of his cousin. He had looked happier than in forever while talking about meeting the man.

Accepting that it would have been foolish to do anything else right now, Kili nodded. “Okay.” Then he went back to the others, Aragorn followed him. Somehow, Kili had to make sure that Frodo knew he would be there for him. That his sweet angle could always come to him if he was in trouble or even if he just wanted to talk or needed some love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I will upload somewhat irregular, I hope you understand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time we discovered that Frodo turns into a pure virgin as soon as he's facing Sam and just like Fili and Kili we got to know Aragorn and Boromir.  
> But what happens after Frodo goes with the two men?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Practically... SMUT  
> It is in the tags, but I warn you here.  
> Almost the whole chapter is smut.  
> No one does anything he did not consent to but since Boromir is really rough and does not care about Frodo’s pleasure some readers could get triggered, so be warned :)

“Well… that was a funny get-together.” Frodo tried to cut down the tension that had built up during the silent ride to Aragorn’s flat.

Boromir leaned next to the door, waiting for Aragorn to unlock it. “Never thought I’d enjoy meeting a fuckboys family.” Frodo winced. Fuckboy? He reminded himself of what Aragorn had told him in a quiet moment. His plans for a threesome. Two men and one hobbit. As if one man wasn’t already to much for such a little creature. In Boromir’s eyes, Frodo probably was just a little slut hungry for more cock than he could manage. It wasn’t like it had been Frodo’s idea…

For a while, this day had made Frodo feel like the three of them were friends for real. The way Boromir, Pippin and Merry had fooled around after the hobbits had arrived home from their unusually short pub crawl. They had been a little tipsy and did not question why there had been two foreign men in the house. While the three of them were having fun playing around with some sticks in the backyard, Aragorn and Fili were having a calm conversation about adult stuff. They all seemed to get along very well.

Frodo had spent the time with Kili. Both did not really fit in with the others. Frodo felt too old to play with Boromir, Pippin and Merry and he was not planning to spoil the conversation between Aragorn and Fili. He wanted to, though…

Kili on the other hand decided on his own that he did not want to have anything to do with them. He somewhat appreciated that Fili could act all grown up with this Aragorn guy. But he would also like to smash his head in advance for whatever he might do to Frodo.

Hence, Frodo and Kili sat together in silence and contented themselves with watching the others, both with very different fantasies in their heads.

Aragorn held the door open for Frodo. Boromir had already entered the flat. With a thanking nod Frodo entered as well. As usually he went straight to the bathroom to prepare for what was going to happen. He made sure to place the necklace with the ring on it around his neck. The first time it was an accident. He had forgotten to take it off. But afterwards the internet had titled ‘ringbearer’. Aragorn had told to him to wear it every time he was on camera.

Naked Frodo entered the bedroom in which Aragorn and Boromir already were kissing wildly, taking off each other’s clothing.

“This seems to start without me.” He said amused. The kissing men laughingly detached.

When Frodo reached them, he looked at their exposed and erected penises. Warily he grabbed them each with one hand. “Looks like this is going to be a strenuous evening…”

Aragorn placed one hand on Frodo’s nape and bowed down, kissing him lovingly. Boromir watched them. As soon as Aragorn let the hobbit go to set up the cameras, Boromir grabbed Frodo’s face with two powerful paws kissing him harshly. Frodo moaned, surprised about the roughness of the stern looking man.

Boromir let go and straightened up when Aragorn joined them again. Both men’s members dangling in front of Frodo’s face. Frodo’s hands massaging them, and his mouth went for what it already knew all too well. He lapped at the tip of Aragorn’s cock, leaving small kisses, before engulfing it in his mouth. Aragorn was too big for this to be a comfortable task, but Frodo could manage. He always did. And Aragorn always thanked him with those lovely, deep humming sounds.

Frodo tried to fit as much as possible in his mouth, his gag reflex only allowing him to swallow about half the length.

When Boromir tucked at his hair, he let Aragorn’s cock slip out of his mouth. Boromir was almost the same size, maybe half an inch shorter. Still, it was much harder sucking Boromir off. The roughness had not ended with his kissing. Unlike Aragorn, who mostly kept his hands by himself and let Frodo do whatever he wanted, Boromir grabbed Frodo’s head, forcing him up and down on his cock, not even stopping when Frodo clutched at Boromir’s legs, making choking sounds. “Just the right size.” Boromir breathed. Aragorn did not interfere. He simply made a displeased sound.

Only when Frodo fought against the harsh grip did Boromir release him. Out of breath Frodo took a step back, covering up his unease with a giggle. Aragorn smiled down at him, laughing a little himself. Frodo immediately went back to sucking Aragorn’s prick, building his confidence up again.

When he finally achieved his goal, he looked up at Aragorn, incidentally, noticing that Boromir took a seat on the king-size bed. “It’s been long since you had your penis in me.”

Aragorn gave an affirmative buzz. “Too long. Though, you’ve got a choice today.”

A bit shy Frodo looked at the stretched-out Boromir. “Yeah. I hope I can cope with it.” He said blushing. Boromir invitingly grinned at him. Frodo knelt on the bed between Boromir’s spread legs. While Boromir had his hands behind his head, Frodo gave his cock another shot. With his head ducked down he licked and nibbled at the organ. Aragorn also took advantage of what he saw.

He poured some oil over his hand and pawed at Frodo’s exposed bottom, rubbing his hole with a thumb while getting in a kneeling position behind the hobbit. He replaced the thumb with his cock, squeezing out appreciating moans from Frodo.

Ever so slowly he pressed his cock inside the little hole. He moaned at the tightness, gripped the narrow hip. Frodo held his breath until Aragorn was completely sheathed, making Boromir impatiently press his unattended prick into Frodo’s face.

It hurt at first, like it always did, but soon Frodo was moaning, slurping at Boromir’s dick like a dog in heat. It didn’t take long for Boromir to make it obvious that he wanted a go as well, so Frodo turned around, rubbing his face all over Aragorn’s penis. He felt Boromir’s harsh grip at his hip and wanted to turn around, to tell the man to go slow, but Boromir already rammed his cock into Frodo’s backside. Frodo made a whimpering sound and clawed his fingers into Aragorn’s thighs. Aragorn chuckled at Boromir’s eagerness, not noticing Frodo’s grip. Boromir humped Frodo like a rabbit.

Frodo bit his lip, winced, and jerked upright, forcing Boromir out. Again, he giggled unsure. “Slow, big boy.” He said a little bit shaken, then crawled out of bed to dig out the oil Aragorn had used earlier.

“Come back here.” Aragorn said. He stroked his own cock with one hand.

“Yes.” Frodo spread some more oil over his backside. He put the bottle somewhere everyone could reach it without any problem and crawled back onto the bed. To his frustration Boromir did not reach for the bottle. Straightaway Boromir grabbed him and positioned him so that he could enter easily.

In an attempt to force the pain away Frodo jerked himself off and distracted himself with Aragorn’s cock. His whimpering sounds easily confused with high-pitched moans.

As Boromir hit the right spot with one of his strong thrusts Frodo moaned loud and flinched, causing Boromir’s cock to slide out of him. Blushing bright red, he turned around, looking at Boromir with watery eyes. He was a little shocked at the intense sensation – pain mixed with immense pleasure –, but he knew for certain that he wanted to feel the pleasure part again.

“He actually found your spot, huh?” Aragorn said amused. Once more Boromir just grinned. He turned Frodo back on his knees and continued his work, while Aragorn rubbed at Frodo’s back and arms and everywhere, he could reach. Frodo was moaning constantly, his mouth hanging open widely, eyes half closed.

“You seem to like it.” Aragorn commented.

“Y-yeah.” The words overlapped with his needy sounds. The ring around his neck dangled around, hitting is chest in the same rhythm Boromir pounded into is ass.

Boromir turned Frodo on his back, urging him to the edge of the bed. Frodo looked up at Aragorn, who now stood over him. He opened his mouth wide for the man’s cock, but Boromir was quicker, taking Aragorn complete inside his mouth. Frodo made do with sucking on Aragorn’s tight balls. Aragorn enjoyed every second of it.

When Boromir stopped sucking Aragorn’s cock Frodo pushed him away, exhausted crawling out of bed again. “Give me a break.”

And he got his break. The two men occupied each other splendidly. Frodo observed as Aragorn’s cock once more disappeared into Boromir’s mouth. The hobbit had a hard time comprehending how exactly the human managed taking the other in completely.

After a short moment Aragorn returned the favor. As he had did with Frodo Boromir tried to force himself as far down Aragorn’s throat as possible, but Aragorn simply gave the rough man a clap to the side and it stopped.

Frodo did not know what to make of this. Afterall Boromir had not stopped when Frodo dug his nails into the man’s flesh. Was the man so uncouth towards him because the hobbit was not strong enough to fight back?

Boromir beckoned Frodo back onto the bed and Frodo complied. Sitting next to the standing hobbit Boromir took the tiny prick in his mouth without the slightest problem. Frodo was a little small even for hobbit. Comparing his size to the two men was not even a possibility.

Frodo closed his eyes, his hands placed on top of Boromir’s head. Boromir’s tongue played with his prick. The sensation combined with the slurping sounds coming from both men could almost were enough to make him come.

Aragorn was the first to stop. They untangled and Aragorn lay back on his bed, straddling Frodo on top, gently rocking into him. Frodo threw his head back, moaning and rocking his hips as well. It was so much easier fitting Aragorn inside. Unlike Boromir’s rock-hard member Aragorn’s was a little softer and more flexible.

Aragorn thrusted into the small body. “Do you think you can take both of us?” He asked.

That was ridiculous, Frodo knew this. However, looking down at Aragon, and then up at Boromir… the cameras in mind… He felt the pressure building up. He sure as hell did feel full with just one of them inside… but he would have looked stupid if he didn’t at least give it a try, right?

“M-maybe.” He sounded shaken, but he always did with a cock inside of his ass. The men seemed pleased.

Boromir positioned himself behind Frodo, pressing him down a little with one hand on his shoulder. Frodo looked Aragorn in the eyes but soon averted his gaze. He started playing with his prick, trying to relax, to not think about what was happening.

Boromir had not even entered him, and Frodo already let out a pained sound. Aragorn stopped the other man at once. He took Frodo’s face in his hands and kissed him softly. “You are doing great. I know it’s hard to relax, but you are doing great.” Aragorn reassured him. This indeed helped Frodo to calm down a little. By far not enough to fit both men inside of his butt, though. Frodo should just have said ‘No, Aragorn! How the frick do you think two gigantic man cocks could fit into one little hobbit hole? It’s even a miracle that I can take one of you inside!’. But he hadn’t said it and he hadn’t the guts to say it then.

“I still got poppers.” Aragorn caressed Frodo’s cheek lovingly.

Frodo hated poppers. Every time he took them his head hurt and he felt dizzy. But he could not deny that they helped him to relax where it was needed. Reluctantly, he bent over to open the drawer of Aragorn’s nightstand, rocking on Aragorn’s cock to convince himself that it was worth it. Frodo held the bottle to his nose and took a sniff then placed it back where it has been.

“What is that?” Boromir asked alerted.

“Nothing.”

Boromir looked at Aragorn, eyebrows knitted. “Are those drugs?”

“It’s nothing illegal, Boromir. It helps him relax.” Aragorn pushed Frodo off his cock, turning him around and entering him again effortlessly. It was already working. “You can keep an eye on him if you don’t believe me.”

Frodo could swear he saw something like pity in those usually strict grey eyes. Boromir fondled him for some time before finally trying to enter him. This time he slid in with such ease it scared him a little. He watched Frodo’s flushed face contorting from pain into bliss and started pounding into him. His big hands grabbed Frodo’s tiny waste, he bent down. Their noses mere inches apart.

Boromir had acted cruel towards the little one from the start. After all he had seen him as nothing more than a little bitch. Seeing him for the first time, in front of Aragorn’s car, he had not believed that this tiny creature could take a human cock. And even now he could not believe it. This hobbit was unpredictable and even though Boromir thought he had been a little too harsh on him, he wished Aragorn would not be present so that he could be even more violent. He wanted to slap him across the face, and he wanted to force his cock so far down his throat that the hobbit was not able to breathe.

Frodo of course did not know what Boromir played out in his head. He had got lost in those grey eyes staring at him. Blinking wildly, he fought back those yellow spackles flickering in front of his eyes. Aragorn kept twisting his nipples and stroking his prick, moaning low into Frodo’s ear. All too quickly Frodo came all over Aragorn’s hand, his hole tightened slightly.

Aragorn pushed Boromir off, and lay Frodo down on the sheets. The men jerked themselves off right onto the hobbits face giving the cameras one last performance. Aragorn would have preferred coming inside of Frodo, but he didn’t want Boromir to think it would be alright for him to do it as well. It had taken weeks for Aragorn to convince Frodo to let him do it.

Exhausted the men lay down next to Frodo. Aragorn pulled Frodo into a hug, knowing the little one appreciated after-sex-cuddles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter we found out about what exactly Aragorn and Frodo do every time they meet.  
> But what would other people think if they would have seen what Frodo, Boromir and Aragorn were up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update:  
> I changed the Workskin a little  
> Hope the textconvo looks better now :)

Frodo woke up in an empty bed. He always was the one to sleep in, but it was only around 7 o’clock. Men truly did not appreciate sleep.

Tired Frodo dragged himself out of bed, rubbing his eyes. He went to the bathroom where he had left all his things last night. After he got dressed and ready for the day, he wandered around the flat until he found Aragorn and Boromir on the balcony. Aragorn was smoking while they talked. The hobbit went to join them, but when he caught their conversation he stopped in his tracks.

“I ask only for one night. If you would just lend me the hobbit. I don’t want to keep him, I’m no thief.”

“He’s not mine, Boromir.”

“Then tell me his price.”

“His price?”

“You cannot tell me that you don’t pay him. What percentage of the profit does he get?”

“None… He never asked for money. Don’t look at me like that, Boromir. He knows what happens with the videos.”

Frodo didn’t even know there was any profit to be had. Not that he wanted to be paid… That would make him a whore after all, right? He rubbed his arms, feeling uncomfortable. There couldn’t be much profit, right? It was, like, free porn… Aragorn had said that at least. And it’s not like people would want to see a hobbit like that. Maybe they would like to see Aragorn, but him? Frodo? No, definitely not. Hobbits do not watch stuff like that, and they would be the only ones who might be interested in porn starring a hobbit. Big folk did not like the looks of hobbits. They preferred tall and muscular or maybe thin, but not small and pudgy. On the other hand, Frodo was not pudgy at all. Considering usual hobbit shapes he almost looked half-starved. But that could not mask his big hairy feet. Another thing other species did not find attractive from what Frodo had heard.

“You are bleeding him white.” Boromir said with an unbelieving but amused laugh. “Never thought you to be one of those guys.”

“Because I am not one of those guys.” Aragorn growled. “Frodo came to me. I gave him what he asked for. I’ve never treated him with anything but kindness.”

“Is that true, little one?” Boromir had noticed Frodo standing inside. He smiled in this direction; Aragorn turned his head towards him. This was the first time the man had really addressed Frodo. All the time he had only made comments about him towards Aragorn. But even now Boromir did not use his name. Somehow it made Frodo’s stomach turn. “Because I feel like you have been treated quite badly.”

“What do you mean?” Frodo asked. One of his hands playing with the ring still hanging from his neck.

“I’m sorry to be the one to tell you. He feigns love. He does not give a crap about you, hobbit.” Boromir sneered.

Aragorn saw the distress on Frodo’s face. “Stop it, Boromir. You now that that’s not true, Frodo.”

“But isn’t that exactly what you’ve told your girlfriend?”

Frodo’s eyes widened. “Girlfriend?” His hands flow up to his mouth, clamping it shut. He was shocked about how panicked this word had left his own mouth. It was none of Frodo’s business. Aragorn could have as many girlfriends as he wanted. None. Of. His. Business.

Aragorn closed his eyes. He tried to keep calm. He should not hit Boromir in front of Frodo, even though his fisted hand was ready to. He put out his cigarette and entered the kitchen – which had let out onto the balcony. He tried to approach Frodo, but the small male backed off. Aragorn knelt as close to him as possible.

“I never tried to make you fall for me, Frodo. You don’t love me, right?”

Frodo’s eyes grew distant. The men stayed silent while Frodo thought about his answer. It took some time, but at last he pressed out the words he knew Aragorn wanted to hear. “No. I don’t. Of course not.” Actually, Frodo wasn’t too sure about that…

Merry woke with a groan. He should stop drinking so much, but ever since Pippin got of age the young one tried to outdrink him at any given opportunity and Merry could not let that happen.

He groaned again when he heard what had woke him. He grabbed his vibrating phone and looked at the screen. A third groan passed his lips. Lotho Sackville-Baggins. What the fuck did he want? Wasn’t it enough that he bugged Frodo all the time?

Ignored.

Merry put his phone down, but it vibrated again. “God, what the fuck dude…” Lotho had sent a message.

Pimpel

Today 8:07 AM

U still sleepin sluggard?

Get up

Being around that blighter of a cousin seems to rub off on u

Wtf do u want pimple

Just wanted to make sure u r alright wanker

Stop playing around

I ain’t got time for ur bs

What u want?

U should learn to be grateful

Just wanted to warn u

Thought u might would like to know that u r under a roof with a slag.

Dude…

U fuckin text me this early just to insult my friends?

You got issues…

Don’t wanna believe me?

Don’t worry u don’t have to believe my words

I got proof

Get off on ur two dicked dog

Lotho had sent a link to a video. Merry sat up, confused. _Tiny hobbit hole filled by two huge men._ Charming…

Merry wavered. Did he want to see this? Was it even a real link or did Lotho just want to infect his phone with a virus?

Merry glanced at his closed door. Scratching the back of his neck he stood and locked it. If he really were about to watch this, he did not need anyone to catch him in the act. Especially not Pippin. He took his headset and sat on the edge of his bed.

Reluctantly Merry clicked on the link. It really was a video. He stared at his phone, trying to understand just what the fuck was happening.

He recognized all three faces. Those were the men from the day before. The men who took Frodo with them. And this dark-haired hobbit with two dicks right up in his face was Frodo, undoubtedly. There was no other hobbit that looked even close to the way Frodo did.

Merry closed his opened mouth and gulped. What. The. Fuck! Merry watched. He watched as Aragorn fucked Frodo. He winced as Boromir thrusts brutally into Frodo. He cringed as both men tried to enter him at the same time. He frowned as Frodo sniffed at something that looked suspiciously like drugs. And he screwed his eyes shut as the men penetrated him simultaneously. The whole video Frodo had looked miserable…

Merry shuddered. The moans had not stopped yet, but he opened his eyes anyway. The men were finishing themselves off on Frodo’s beautiful face. Merry scrolled down. There were more videos. More videos of Frodo and Aragorn, it seemed. **Just** Frodo and Aragorn. The titles made him sick.

 _Man pounding Hobbit Cum-Slut, Man Creaming up Hobbit, FemBoy Hobbit getting Filled,_ _Hobbit’s first time getting Fucked…_

Merry scrolled further down, reaching the comments…

men_sucker_123  
so sweet! want a piece of that bitches ass

suckme69  
u should rent this little slut out

hobbitfucker_2233  
yeah fuck him good! Best 3some ive seen. Hope there’ll be a gangbang soon

cra55yforcock  
want a vid without strider! the new one is so hard on the tiny slut, I wanna see the hobbit get rect by him!!

_big__package_  
why didnt you show the ringbearers stretched hole? what a fckn tease!! i want a closeup

Merry closed the tab and deleted his browser history. He felt like throwing up. He was shocked… angry… disgusted… How dare them to do this to his lovely cousin? Frodo was no sex doll! He was not someone who should get treated or be spoken about or be seen like this! He almost forgot about Lotho.

Pimpel

Today 9:13 AM

How did you find that?

You watch that in your free time?

Hahahahaha yeah right

A whole hour? The video is only round 20 minutes long

Enjoyed watching the slag?

How did you find the video?

Don’t act like the video would be a secret. It’s out there for everyone to see. Just like all the other vids…

This git is a disgrace

I would like to know Bilbo’s thoughts about it

He would probably throw him right out. Disown him.

You wouldn't!

I think I might...

This gay weirdo probably will find it on his own anyway

As if the old man wouldn’t spend all his time on platforms like this, together with his bearded fag

This whole thing has nothing to do with you! Keep your dirty fingers out of it

Oh, it has something to do with me

Even tho I would like it to not be true, he's still part of my family

I'll take care of it. Just keep your hands out of it

You haven't told anyone yet

Right?

I haven't

Doesn't mean I'm the only one who knows tho lol

U think I was the one to find out?

As if I would watch this disgusting shit

U better hurry up

Even tho I don't know how you want to get him out of this mess

Good luck.

“I fucking knew it!” Merry covered Kili’s mouth.

“Psst! Fili and Pippin will hear you!”

Kili nodded. “You’re right…” He clenched his fists. “I knew it. Those… _Skirth jommok krugg kvannr 1! _If I get a hold of them, I am going to _zikk thji ynni skirth 2_ and _dwopa avor tharas udovr 3 _and then _skelg ta vlel ejma udovr obbi tharas skithjupar 4!_”

Merry had shown Kili the video. The dwarf has reacted the same way Merry had. With anger and disgust.  
“I can’t believe that I let him go with those bastards. I knew they couldn’t be trusted. Why didn’t Frodo say anything? I could have helped him! He’s always trying so hard to solve his problems on his own… Poor little angle…”

Merry waited until Kili calmed down a little. He did not want to be the target to his aggression.

“But what are we supposed to do?” Merry asked. “We can’t take those videos down, I’ve already tried. The website payed for them, there are contracts and all this shit.”

“Then we are going to concentrate on not letting it happen again! We gonna beat them up real good. Maybe kill the fucking blond one.”

Maybe getting Kili involved was not the right decision…

“We are not going to kill anyone! We’re gonna teach them a lesson…” Merry said. “We need a plan. Those men are obviously stronger than we are.”

“Do I look weak to you?”

“No! No. But they are two and both are two times bigger than we are. And they do not look weak either…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Shit eating bastard men  
> 2Beat them to a shit  
> 3Tear of their heads  
> 4Cram those empty weasel heads up their assholes


	5. Chapter 5

After Aragorn had practically thrown Boromir out of his flat, the two remaining had decided to go to the museum. There was a lot they had to talk about, and Frodo refused to spend one minute longer inside of those rooms.

The museum was close by, so they got there in no time. They strolled around for some time, examining the displayed items in silence.

Aragorn could not take the awkward silence any longer. “I apologize for Boromir’s behavior. It was uncalled for. I don’t know what was going on in his mind. Usually he is not like that.” He said.

Frodo looked up at Aragorn. This was the first time they did something else than talking or… well… fucking. It was still just talking, but since they were not at Aragorn’s flat it seemed somewhat like a date. It felt nothing like the date he had fantasized about yesterday, though. It felt strange and Frodo felt kind of sick.

“It’s okay.” Frodo lied. “I can deal with it.” Looking down he fingered the hem of his white shirt. “I’m gonna be honest. I don’t know if I can keep doing this.”

Aragorn laid a hand on Frodo’s shoulder and massaged it lightly. “Don’t worry. I won’t let him touch you again.”  
“No! That’s not what I meant.” He brushed Aragorn’s hand off, then he played with his braces to cover up his impulsive reaction. “I don’t want to do this at all. Not with him and not with you… Not with anybody.”

“Did I hurt you?” Aragorn asked concerned.

“You didn’t!”  
“Did you change your mind about the money?”

“No, no… It’s not that either. There is no real reason I can give you. Just know that it’s not your fault.” Frodo did not want to talk about it; about how knowing about Aragorn’s girlfriend made him feel. Frodo always knew that Aragorn did not love him. But he still had had the feeling that Aragorn at least needed him; in some way or another. And he had hoped that maybe someday the handsome man would return Frodo’s feelings.

Those hopes and those feelings were crushed now. And they have been the only thing that, for Frodo, had justified his own actions; kept him from thinking that he was more than what Boromir had seen in him.

Faramir was enthralled by the exhibition pieces. He read the inscriptions, took notes, and made sketches.

The young man loved history. He had gotten embarrassingly excited when his brother had told him that he wanted to take him on vacation to THE museum city! While he had been disappointed that his brother did not come with him to visit the museums, the beauty of the numenoriean adornments quickly made him forget all about it.

He was so captured that he almost did not notice the tall man nearly running him over. He dodged which only led to him knocking down the way smaller person walking next to the tall man. Reflexively he grabbed for the small arm to keep the person from falling.

“I am so sorry! Are you—?” For a second Faramir stared at the small creature. This was no human child as he first had thought. He glanced down at the unusual big, hairy (and naked) feet. This had to be a hobbit. When the hobbit found his footing, Faramir let go of his arm. His courtesy came back to him. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” Frodo sounded a little irritated. Well, he was. Just a moment ago he had a pleasant conversation with Aragorn. They finally had reached a point where the whole situation had stopped to be uncomfortable. Eventually he had felt like the respectable gentlehobbit he was. And now there was this high build lightning rod. Mentally Frodo slapped himself for this uncalled-for insult.

“I’ve never met a hobbit before. You are one, right?” The man asked. Frodo did not know how to react to the excitement in the stranger’s voice, but he nodded. “Amazing. I always wanted to meet a hobbit. Uhm… Maybe…” He reconsidered what he wanted to say. “My name is Faramir. I am deeply sorry for running you over… I would like to invite you for lunch. As an apology, I mean.” He looked flustered.

This situation was a lot like Frodo’s fantasy date. The thought made him turn a mild shade of red. Overcoming his former anger he realized that this man was undeniably attractive. Narrow face, slight stubble, fair hair, and those gentle, righteous grey eyes one could get lost in. He seemed somewhat familiar, but Frodo was sure he never had met this man in his life. He almost nodded without thinking, but he came back to his senses.

Frodo blinked several times. What was wrong with him? Falling for everyone he meets just by looking at them. Aragorn, Sam, Boromir, even the pool guy he never caught the name of. Was he not a little too old for this? Or maybe his body wanted to tell him that his time was running short. After all he would not look young forever… What ever it was, it was not suitable for a gentlehobbit and even though he cared little about his reputation, his family did care a lot. And he cared about his family.

Frodo glanced at Aragorn who was quietly standing next to them. Frodo always thought him polite, but after the threesome, Frodo more or less had changed his mind about that. He appeared to not want to get involved in problems of others. At least as long as it was not necessary.

The hobbit had looked at the other man for quite some time before Faramir even noticed he was still standing there. He had been way to occupied with the hobbit’s appearance. He wanted to know everything about those tiny gentle beings. A little embarrassed about his rudeness he smiled at the tall man. “You are welcome as well, of course.”

Kili and Merry were locked up in Kili’s room for a few hours already and Fili was a little worried. He knew about their feelings for each other and he could not help but to think about what they were up to in there. If they would start a fight the hobbit would not stand a chance; and Kili already had not been able to hold back his words.

“By Durin, please don’t kill him…” Fili muttered under his breath.

Hamfast, the older one of Bilbo’s gardeners, looked at him quizzically. “Beg ya pardon, sir?”

Fili shook his head. “Ah—. No, it’s nothing.”

Fili was watching the gardeners work. Initially, Hamfast had asked him something about where he wanted which flowers, where he wanted to lead the path and those kinds of questions. Since neither Bilbo nor Frodo were present Fili stood in for them and had tried to give a satisfying answer. The dwarf knew nothing about gardens. It is not like the dwarfs still lived in mountains or mines – well, most did not – but, except for the hobbit’s weeds, green things were nothing they were interested in. They purchased everything they needed; they did not have to waste space just to grow those things. Growing green things were elven nonsense and the flowers those hobbits grew did not even have any purpose.

That’s why Fili never learned anything about them. Still, he thought them pretty… Thorin should not find out about that ever. Even though his uncle accepted that his hobbit family liked flowers, that did not mean he would accept Fili’s affinity for them. Fili had soon learned that the rules set for the hobbits did not apply to him nor his brother. Those weaker creatures brought out Thorin’s softer side. And when he first saw Frodo, Fili fully understood why. Innocent, sweet Frodo.

“Hey! I am talking to you!”

Fili flinched and looked at Pippin. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed the young hobbit approaching. “What is it?” Fili asked.

Pippin eyed Fili curiously. “Do I even want to know what you were thinking about? You were totally out of it. Whatev’. I just wanted to ask if you saw Merry. I already searched the whole house. He didn’t go to the clubs without me, did he?”

Skeptically Fili looked at him. Pippin seemed serious. To the clubs? At, like, 11 am?

Fili shook his head. “No, he hasn’t left the house. He’s with Kili.”

“What?” Pippin’s shriek made not just Fili flinch again, but also Hamfast and his son. But professional as they were, they collected themselves and kept on working. “Where are they?”  
“In Kili’s room.” Fili tried to keep calm. It was bad enough that one of them was openly freaking out in front of their employees like that.

“And you just let that happen? How long is Merry in there already?”

“For a few hours. Listen! It’s fine… I haven’t heard any ruckus. It’s all quiet in there.”

“Too quiet!”

“You don’t have to be worried about your cousin. I doubt that Kili would stay that long inside a room with a corpse by his side.”

“Pah!” Pippin appeared to be insulted. “Yeah, sure. As if your brother could kill Merry! You should be worried about Kili. Merry is an experienced hobbit! He knows how to defend himself. He’s probably cutting Kili into pieces by now. Looking at you it would surely take quite some time.”

“What? You want to tell me that a scrawny little hobbit like your cousin could compete with Kili? Sure… My uncle served in the military and so did I and Kili for some time! If someone’s being cut up right now it is Merry!”

The quarrelling males did not notice the gardeners shocked faces.

The moment Frodo arrived at home Sam and his father opened the front door to leave.

“Good evening, Mr. Frodo.” Hamfast said. He glanced at the two men behind the gentlehobbit with suspicion, but he kept his thoughts about the situation to himself. He did not like the big folk, but he knew to keep his mouth shut about gentlehobbits’ affairs. “We finished work for t’day. I hope it’s all ta ya likin’, sir.”

Frodo thanked the old hobbit and made way for him and his son to get by. While Hamfast passed by immediately, Sam stood and stared at the tall beings in front of him. He had already found the dwarfs impressive and intimidating but those giants were another story! He wondered if one day the young gentlehobbit would bring elves home. Sam always wanted to meet an elf.

“Samwise! Move ya legs, will ya!”

Blushing Sam hurried after his father. With an equal blush Frodo followed Sam with his eyes. The young gardener had been standing close enough for him to feel his body heat. And he had smelled like nature and sweat and everything good… Frodo sighed dreamily. Remembering his two guests, Frodo entered the small house.

After meeting Faramir, Frodo had spent all day with him and Aragorn. Although, the latter had kind of turned into a third wheel… He mostly had been occupied with his phone, doing his own business. To Frodo it seemed like he was one of those friends that just hangs on to keep an eye on you when you are out on a date with a stranger. Nonetheless, Frodo had enjoyed the day.

After they had met, they stayed at the museum. They spoke about the displayed items and their histories. Faramir had shown Frodo the sketches he had made before and let him watch when he made another of a ceremonial goblet. Frodo noticed how gentle Faramir’s grip on the pen was and how smooth he let the lead slide over the paper.

Afterwards, they left the building to find a nice café where they had the lunch Faramir had promised. It was a light meal, but that was fine with Frodo. He did not mean to take advantage of the man’s kindness. And, furthermore, his appetite had never been as large as the appetite of any other hobbit.

Frodo told Faramir about his uncle Bilbo and his stories. How Bilbo had gotten to know the dwarf Thorin and therefore how Frodo had met Fili and Kili. He told him about his adventures with his dwarven cousins whenever he visited them. But Faramir was more interested in what Frodo had to say about his hobbit family, so Frodo told him about the mischief he had been up to with Merry and Pippin when he was younger, and about all the hobbit festivities; how Merry and Pippin still were up to do their nonsense as soon as they saw a chance and about how those festivities were exactly those chances; how his cousins once had started a firework inside of one of the festival tents. Then he told Faramir a little bit about the hobbit weed but “You should ask Merry. He knows everything about it!”.

That was the moment he invited Faramir and Aragorn over for dinner and even though Faramir was exited about it, he did not want to appear obtrusive. So, he proposed that they all made dinner together. Frodo and Aragorn had agreed and after they finished their lunch, they went out to buy everything they needed for dinner. Aragorn had been fine with acting as their chauffeur. He drove them to the nearest supermarket and after they finished their shopping, they decided to take a stroll through the forest. Faramir told them about his older brother and how he had taken him here on vacation.   
They did not stay out long enough to watch the sunset, but Frodo was happy anyway. He had met a new friend and felt exhausted but content. He could not remember a day he had talked as much as on this one. Especially about topics he and his conversation partner both enjoyed.

After such a lovely day Frodo needed a few seconds to comprehend that his guests had been jumped upon and dragged to the floor as soon as they had entered the house…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'll be able to upload another chapter next week. I'll be a little busy with my birthday and I still have to study for an exam.  
> But I'll try my best :)  
> Also I changed a bit about the format. Tell me which one you like better please~~

It took Fili and Pippin a few minutes to wrestle Kili and Merry off the two men.

“Are you crazy?”, Fili asked his brother angrily.  
He had pulled Kili to the side to speak in privacy, just like Pippin had done with Merry. Frodo therewhile profusely apologized to his guests and brought them to the kitchen to prepare dinner.  
“What were you thinking? You can’t just attack people like that! What would uncle Thorin think about that?”  
Kili slumped down. Fili had never been this angry with him before. But still, he would not act like he had not done the right thing. He had to admit that it was not the most intelligent move to jump the two men. After all, he and Merry had created a plan, which was now somewhat ruined. But when they saw those men entering the house nonchalantly, they got so enraged that they had forgotten all about it.  
“Uncle would want me to kill both of them and spit on their graves!”, Kili growled. Oh, if Thorin would know. He probably would have killed all of humanity. This reckless scum. Disgracing poor little angel Frodo like that… Forgiveness would not be an option. But Fili was not a dwarf who would understand that. He was a righteous kind of dwarf. One of those who would consider everything; looking at every little detail to find the _right way_ to punish the culprits. Fili was by no means forgiving, but his punishment would be too mild. These men deserved nothing but the worst. Endless torture. A short life, a long death.  
“Would he now?”, Fili asked incredulous. “What did they do? Is it the reason you locked yourself and Merry into your room the whole day? I’ll have you know that I’ve had a nice talk with Aragorn just yesterday. Also, I don’t know about you, but I have never met the other fella before. That does not even matter, though. Look at Frodo. Did you see how happy he is? I fail to see the problem here. So, enlighten me, will you?”  
Kili squinted his eyes. The other fella? “That—That wasn’t the one from yesterday?”  
“You haven’t noticed? Yesterday you were staring at him so openly I thought his image would be burned onto your brain by now. I must admit, they do look kind of similar, I guess. Though, Aragorn does too. I’m terrible at distinguishing humans.”  
While Fili kept on rambling how male humans were not creative enough with their beards, Kili got awfully quiet.  
  


Meanwhile, Pippin and Merry had a quarrel of their own. They had already fought over what had happened, but Merry had not been able to give Pippin a good excuse. He surely could not tell him about the videos and he deeply hoped that Pimple has not sent them to him neither. Pippin was too young and sensitive for such issues. It surely would shatter his world.  
“Why won’t you tell me?”, Pippin sighed frustrated. His eyes were cast down and his usually oh-so bright smile was set into a firm line.  
Merry felt uncomfortable. He had never been confronted with such a sad and disappointed looking Pippin. He felt even more uncomfortable while speaking the only answer he was able to come up with. “You are too young for this, Pip. This is an issue for adults. It’s nothing like our usual mischiefs.”  
Pippin’s shoulders sagged, then they tensed up. “Too young?”, he asked vexed. “You sound just like Aunt Esme! Is that the reason why you barricaded yourself in Kili’s room with this dwarf for the whole day? I thought you hate those dwarfs; we hate those dwarfs! And yet you put him before me; before your cousin; your own blood; your best friend!”  
“I did not put him before anything, or anyone, Pip! You get this all wrong. You see? That’s why you are not suited for this job. It’s all about careful planning and not being impulsive and—"  
“Not being impulsive?”, Pippin interrupted baffled. “Like randomly jumping at men? What kind of masterplan was that supposed to be?”  
“Now listen here, you—” Again Merry got interrupted, this time by Kili, who approached the two hobbits. Apparently, he had finished his conversation with his brother.  
Merry was thankful for the disturbance. Without it he might had spitted something out he would regret later.  
Merry and Kili shared a quick glance before the hobbit looked at his cousin. Huffing, Pippin turned away and left the room.  
  


“Is everything alright?”, Kili asked. He watched Pippin gently closing the door behind himself.  
“It’s fine, it’s fine. He’ll get over it.”, Merry answered. He sighed tiredly. “Well, that did not work at all and our plan is kinda ruined, I guess.”  
Kili seemed equally tired. “Did you notice the one with the fairer hair? He was a different man, wasn’t he?”  
“It definitely wasn’t Boromir, that’s for sure. But the stranger looked somewhat like him. Maybe they are family…”, Merry concluded.  
“You can tell them apart?”  
“Yes?”, Merry asked bemused. “They have very distinct looks, after all. It’s not like they were elves…”  
Kili nodded skeptical. “Right… Uhm… Okay! Listen! New plan.”, he said a bit more enthusiastically. “With a little luck they won’t tell Boromir about what happened. They have no real reason to. After all, they do not know why we attacked them, right? We are going to find out were he lives and then we can take care of him. Meanwhile, we are going to scare this new guy off. Should not be too hard, he looks wimpy for a man. The only real problem is this Aragorn dude. Do you have any idea?”  
Merry thought for a minute, then he smiled evilly. “You know what? Let me talk to him. The whole time we were thinking about how to hurt them physically… Aragorn looks like someone who cares about what people see in him. At least close people. I’m gonna find the right words, leave it to me.”  
  


Merry entered the kitchen closely followed by Kili. They were not intending to leave their cousin alone with those rascals. Frodo and the two men were cooking. To tell the truth, it looked more like the men were the ones cooking the food while simultaneously trying to keep Frodo amused.  
Being a gentlehobbit, loosing his parents at a young age, and also having the appearance Frodo possessed had guaranteed him a pampered and easy life. Even in his advanced age Frodo could not handle his own household. Living on his own would be his certain death.  
Merry smiled at the funny sight before him. The men had to crouch and sometimes crawl on the floor to operate the way too tiny kitchen. But his smile faltered and turned into a frown as soon as the strange man knelt behind Frodo to take his comparingly small hands to help him cut the carrots. No matter how little Frodo knew about cooking, he surely was able to manage inane tasks like this.  
Merry hated the thought of Frodo initiate this kind of physical contact with a man, after what he had to endure in those videos Merry saw. Quickly, he dismissed the thought. With a sure but careful shove he pushed the stranger away from his cousin. With an arched eyebrow the man let it happen.  
“I’ll help you, Frodo.” Merry took the place behind Frodo, who was irritated about that.  
“Faramir is helping me already. I’m sure you can find your own task.”  
Faramir? Even the name sounded like… Merry had to ask. “Are you related to Boromir?” The question was directed at Faramir, but Frodo was the one whose body stiffened.  
“You are familiar with my brother? I wouldn’t have guessed. Normally, he is not really open for… anything foreign.” Faramir seemed calm but a bit surprised.  
“He’s your brother?”, Frodo shrieked. He cleared his throat, then rephrased his question. “I mean, Boromir… He is, uhm, the brother you talked about?”  
Merry had took a step back. He had jumped a little at Frodo’s shocked cry and wanted to give Frodo some space. Blanched as he looked, he needed it. Merry could swear that there has been a worried twinkle in Aragorn’s eyes and out of the corner of his own eyes he noticed the clenched fists of Kili. Before the dwarf was able to take a step towards Faramir, Merry squeezed his arm, holding him back.  
“Is that a problem, Frodo? Did he do anything? I mean, he is not incredibly open about everything foreign, but I’m sure he would never—” Faramir stopped himself before finishing his sentence. He himself was not entirely sure were he was going with it. Boromir would never what? His brother **did** think little about other races…  
Faramir relaxed when he saw Frodo’s smile, not recognizing its fakeness. Everyone else in the room did, though. “N-no! It’s fine. We were… friends. Kind of.”

Frodo turned back to the carrots and started cutting them on his own. This situation was less then ideal. Frodo’s fantasies about having found the perfect partner crumbled. It was not like he was sure that Faramir would even be interested in him! Well, but then why else would the man have spent this whole day with him. Surely there was no person out there who would force himself through such an ordeal just because he trampled over a careless hobbit.  
Okay… Frodo was somewhat sure that Faramir was interested in him! And Frodo was absolutely interested in Faramir! There was no doubt about that! That should be enough for the start, right? His first relationship and it would be with a man with whom he could talk and go on dates, do intellectual stuff like visiting museums… He would get to know him and maybe some day they would have the most romantic kind of sex… Whatever that would look like… But Frodo was sure it would look nothing like what he had done before! And Faramir did not look like he would have sex this way…  
Slightly, Frodo shook his head. He should not guess about those things. He was creating an image in his head that’s not connected to the actual person! He had already done that with Aragorn, and it had broken his heart.  
Probably, Faramir would not even end up as his boyfriend. Maybe he did not like Frodo that way… Or maybe he did?  
Frodo pondered a little more before deciding he had to tell Faramir about what happened between himself and Boromir. It had just been a brief thing and it… it had been what it had been. Nothing, if you really think about it! Nothing at all. Nonetheless, he should tell Faramir. Rather sooner than later. And rather Frodo than Boromir. But not in front of Merry and Kili.  
“I’ll tell you all about it after dinner, if you’d like.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I haven't had the time to upload last week I'll try my best to upload two times this week!  
> I'll swear to you there is going to be more of Sam soon, I've already wrote a chapter with him, but it's planned for later.

“Oh, that’s so tasty!”, Pippin exclaimed happily. “I never thought humans knew how to make such delicious dishes!” He laughed while getting a third serving.  
“It’s not really different from what hobbits make for dinner, Pip.”, Merry said a lot less enthusiastically. Still, he ate a little more than usual.  
“It is different! It’s spicier and I never thought about cooking the meat like that. We never have… how do you call it again? The meat?”  
Faramir answered Pippin’s question with a smile. “Medium rare. Many men like it a little bloody.”  
“Of course they do.”, Merry muttered under his breath. “Like the beasts they are.”  
“I am sorry, what did you say?” Aragorn, who was seated on Merry’s right side, looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
Merry looked up at the man with faked confusion. “What? I didn’t say anything.”  
“And if he did, he was right…” Kili’s comment made Merry snort which in turn made Kili snort, whose side promptly made contact with Fili’s elbow.  
The table got quiet and everyone except for Pippin started to uncomfortably fidget with their cutlery. Frodo looked around and frowned. He did not often wish for his cousins to disappear, but right now he did. Why were they so rude towards Aragorn and Faramir? Kili had already been rude the day before, but still… What about Merry? He has had so much fun with Boromir. And since when did Merry and Kili act like they were buddies? Frodo sighed and stood up.  
“Since Aragorn, Faramir and I cooked, you are the ones to do the dishes.”, Frodo said. “Is it alright for you to go to my room?”  
Immediately, Faramir stood, almost hitting his head on the low ceiling while doing so. “Yes. Yes, let’s go.”  
Kili eyed him with suspicion. “A little eager, aren’t we?”, he asked angrily. But he would trust that Frodo, who was blushing furiously now, would not do anything naughty in a house filled with his own family.   
Embarrassed, Faramir averted his eyes. For a long time now, he never has had a problem with keeping his cool in front of others, even in front of his father. But ever since Frodo had reacted so weirdly about Boromir, Faramir had been tense. And the angry looks he received from Merry and Kili did not give him a chance to calm down. What did Boromir do?  
“Who would not be eager to escape this unpleasant situation?”, Aragorn said. He stood and left the dining room with Faramir, following Frodo to his bedroom.  
“Are you proud of yourselves?”, Fili asked shaking his head.  
“Well, more food for me then.” Pippin grinned.  
  


“Okay…” Frodo sat down on his bed while the men nestled on cushions lying on the floor. “Well, how do I explain this?”  
“Did Boromir hurt you? Or any of your family members? Is that why they hate me?”  
“No! I mean, well, kind of. But not really! And they don’t hate you! I don’t know what’s wrong with them… Usually, Merry and Kili don’t act like that… At least not Merry. Yesterday, Merry and Boromir played in the garden, actually!”  
“Yesterday?” Faramir tilted his head.  
“Yes… you see… Aragorn and Boromir visited me yesterday. It was a little spontaneous, to be honest. And it was the first time they met my family. They were getting along so well… There was no quarrel or anything. Right, Aragorn?” Frodo frowned.  
“To tell the truth Kili was not happy about the idea of our _sleepover_. Merry seemed to be fine, though. But he also was a little tipsy.”  
Faramir squinted at hearing the word ‘sleepover’. So that’s where Boromir had been the whole night.  
“Exactly! Merry had been tipsy. A tipsy Merry would never act like he would like someone he doesn’t. Once, he insulted half of our family while being tipsy. Just like Bilbo did on our birthday.” Frodo spoke so quickly he sounded a tad panicky.  
Aragorn just shrugged. He did not know much about Frodo’s family.  
“The three of you had a sleepover? The both of you and Boromir, I mean? That does not sound like my brother at all.”  
Sleepover… Faramir could not imagine Boromir having a sleepover. Sitting at someone’s home, watching movies, telling stories, maybe drinking a few ales… No. Boromir was the type to go out to a bar or a party. He would only sleep at someone else’s place for one reason…   
“That’s what I wanted to talk about.”, Frodo said shyly. “Where do I start…? Aragorn and… and I. We are, uhm, we—”  
“You’re a couple?”, Faramir asked, suppressing the shivers crawling down his spine. He did not like where this conversation was heading.  
“No!”, Aragorn said with a tone that did not tolerate any protest. Frodo winced at the harshness and volume in his voice.  
Frodo started to stammer again, trying to explain what he wanted to say but not saying anything. Watching the hobbit struggle for a few minutes, Aragorn lay a hand on the small knee.  
He turned to Faramir. “Look…” For a second Aragorn pondered if he should be straightforward or more reserved. “I’m a porn actor.” Aragorn waited for the shocked Faramir to let this knowledge sink in. When the young man asked, what all of this had to do with anything, Aragorn continued. “I make videos and Frodo happens to be one of my _guests_ , if you know what I’m saying.”  
“Was! I… I was.”, Frodo shouted blushing. “I-I don’t do this anymore.”  
“He **happened** to be one of them.”, Aragorn corrected his own statement.  
“I don’t understand why you are telling me something this private.”, Faramir said. He squirmed on his cushion, not seeming to find a comfortable spot.   
Frodo started to doubt his plan of telling Faramir everything that had happened. The man looked like he wanted to leave and never come back.   
Frodo did not know that the problem had not been what Aragorn had said already, but because of what had to come. Boromir, his own brother, doing things like that? The man who was always acting like the most perfect person alive, who **was** the most perfect person alive. Why did Boromir not tell him? They were brothers after all, and they could talk about everything. Why not about things like that? Faramir would never think less about his brother for doing such things with men.  
“We are telling you this, because— well, I know Boromir for a long time now and he wanted to know more about all this business, so we talked about it and he wanted to try it. Sadly, both of us prefer to be on top. That’s why I told him about Frodo. I guess you can imagine how our _sleepover_ went.”  
Frodo was nervously chewing on his fingernails while Aragorn explained what had happened. Carefully, he observed Faramir’s face. Faramir looked like he would throw up any minute and Frodo felt his own stomach scrunch up. Faramir turned to look at Frodo.  
“Boromir and you?”, Faramir asked incredulous. When Frodo cautiously nodded, Faramir continued. “No way. You look like a little boy, not older than nine years! Boromir would never—.”  
“A little boy?!”, Frodo interrupted. “I’ll let you know that I am 40 years old!”  
“He is no child.” Aragorn agreed. “The only resemblance he has to a child is his size.”  
“And his inability to defend himself if someone like you were to try and take something from him he is not agreeing to give.”, Faramir said with clenched fists.  
The two fell silent immediately. Suddenly unsure, Aragorn turned towards Frodo. “Frodo knows I would protect him if I had to.” The way it sounded like a question made Frodo nod, even if he was not so sure about it. After all, there had been moments with Boromir in which Frodo would have liked Aragorn’s protection, but there had been none.  
“Can you protect him from yourself?”, Faramir asked. Aragorn let out a confused ‘Huh?’-sound. “You dragged him into this weird stuff. Did you even ask him for his approval before you asked my brother? Did he ever give his consent? It didn’t sound like it. It also did not sound like he would be comfortable with anything connected to this topic.”  
Frodo and Aragorn stared at Faramir with open mouths.   
“It’s— It’s not like I ever said ‘no’.”, Frodo stuttered with a downcast look.  
“That doesn’t sound like you ever said ‘yes’ either.”, Faramir concluded.  
Frodo thought about that. He could not remember a time he had said ‘yes’ to anything Aragorn had suggested. There had been _maybes_ and _why nots_ and _if you want tos_. But that was because he had been unsure. He had not had all the knowledge Aragorn had. He had been new to all of this and Aragorn had led him through it, like a beacon of light.  
Sure… Aragorn could have explained everything more clearly and detailed to him, before showing him what he had meant. They could have had their first time in private, not in front of the camera; Aragorn could have let him wear those costumes in private to get used to them, before filming him going around the flat in them; Aragorn could have told him about his girlfriend before even suggesting to do all that they have done! All of this had been things Frodo had neither said ‘yes’ nor ‘no’ to…  
  


Pippin and Merry stood in the kitchen. After Kili and Merry had received a lecture from Fili, all of them had drawn straws and of course the two hobbits had to lose… They have not exchanged any words at all, but occasionally Pippin had glanced over at his cousin longingly. Finally, he could not take the silence any longer.  
“I am so sorry!”, Pippin spouted. “I overreacted! It’s just… I haven’t seen you all day long and then I must find out that you were hanging around with Kili of all people! I thought he is, like, our archenemy or something! And you haven’t even ripped some if his hair out! I bet with Fili that you would have killed him by noon!”  
This made Merry giggle. “Kill Kili?” Merry was relieved that Pippin talked to him again. He hated to argue with the young hobbit. “I’m afraid you lost that bet. Have you seen Kili? He’s a single chunk of muscle. Hardly any fat on him. No wonder he can’t find a girlfriend.” Both hobbits cackled. “I know you are disappointed, but I can’t tell you what has happened.”  
“Actually,” Pippin said carefully. “Considering how you acted towards those men I can imagine what all of this is about.”  
“Can you?”, Merry asked. He frowned and dried off the dishes more forcefully. “And what would that be?”  
Pippin did not answer straight away. He dried off his wet hands and looked out of the window, supporting his head with one hand, and tapping on the windowsill with the other. Merry watched him as Pippin got distracted by a bird hopping around underneath Bilbo’s oak tree.  
“Pippin?”  
“Oh! Uhm, well, you know. I guess it is because of the video Lotho sent me and I suppose he sent it to you as well… Fatty saw it, too. I do not think Bilbo has seen it, yet. He would have called.”  
“You… You have seen it?” The colour drained from Merry’s face. He put down the plate he was drying before it could fall out of his hands.  
“Considering the views, many people have. It’s not like I don’t know what sex is, Merry, or porn. I am 18. I never thought I would see my cousin in one of those videos but taking into account how many cousins I have it is not really a big surprise. And to be honest, of all those cousins Frodo is one of the only ones with the looks for such things. I’m just a little concerned about the stuff he sniffed… Do you know what that was?” Pippin talked with such ease it made Merry wonder if he himself had overreacted. He shook his head.  
“Wait! You have watched the video till this point?” Merry asked scandalized.  
“I saw the whole video. And you seem to have seen just as much, probably two times if I am right in assuming that you showed it to Kili. You need to calm down, Merry. Sex-work is nothing outrageous nowadays. Frodo is an adult. If you are worried about what he is up to, you should talk to him directly. Not try to scare of his friends.”


	8. Chapter 8

“I am not trying to scare of his friends.”, Merry cried out.  
“You obviously do, though. The way you act is not an invitation for them to stay or come back.”, Pippin said. He was fed up with Merry’s ignorant behaviour. Pippin kept calm, but if this would continue, he would definitely strangle his cousin.  
“They are not Frodo’s friends. You should have noticed after watching the video. Did you even _see_ it?”  
“I just told you that I have.”  
“You _watched_ it. But I don’t think you have _seen_ it.”  
“What the hell do you mean, Merry?”  
“I am trying to say that you did not pay attention to Frodo. I bet you have wanked off to it, just like all those weirdos commenting on it…” Pippin had nothing to say to that, so Merry continued. “Frodo looks forced, that’s what there was to _see_. Well, maybe not forced, but he seemed **uncomfortable**. Did you only watch that one video? There are more. In some videos he looks happy— well, happier, but not in this one.”  
“I did not watch more. I’m not into that. I’m straight. Why did _you_ watch more?”, Pippin asked with a raised eyebrow. Merry’s face turned red. Embarrassed he averted Pippin’s eyes, staring down at the plates he still had to dry off.  
“Simply because **I** am trying to get Frodo out of this. The point is that Frodo has a hard time saying ‘no’ to literally anything.”  
“Except chores.”, Pippin interrupted. Merry decided that it was not him overreacting, it was Pippin who took this issue too lightly; trying way too hard to be open about everything.  
Merry shook his head in disbelieve. “How can you be that sure that Frodo wants this?”  
“I told you, Merry. He is an adult. If there is a problem than Frodo will come to us, or maybe someone else.”  
“He would not even ask for help if he was on the verge of death! You remember the time when Frodo wobbled to the pharmacy to get his medicine even though we were there the same day?” Pippin remembered that. The doctor had confined Frodo to bed for several days and on that specific day Bilbo had neglected to keep an eye on Frodo. Never happened again. “Or when he got drunk on one of our pub crawls and he told us he would go home on his own? We had to yank him out of a bush afterwards!” Pippin giggled softly. He never had seen Frodo drunk before nor after. “When was the last time he asked any of us for help?”   
Pippin thought about it, then he shrugged. “Ugh, Merry… I don’t remember.”

“Never, Pippin. He never asked. He thinks if it is his problem than he must go through it alone. It may have been noble of Bilbo to adopt Frodo, but—”  
“Oh no! No, no, no.”, Pippin halted Merry’s prattling. “Don’t go there, Merry.”  
“All I want to say is that he was not able to show Frodo how a family works, alright? I don’t blame him, but it would have been better for Frodo if he would have stayed with us.”, Merry finished. Pippin was not amused by that.  
“You really think he would have ended up better in your family? Frodo may not know how to ask for or accept help, but you are not perfect either. You don’t know how helping works! What you are doing is not helping, you’re probably making it worse.” Merry opened his mouth to object, but Pippin did not let him. “Maybe his problem is not Bilbo’s fault. Afterall Frodo did live with your family for a while. Maybe your way of helping made him reluctant to ask for it.”  
Merry’s mouth was still open but nothing came out, so he closed it again. Again, his eyes drifted to the plates. Pippin cocked his head. It felt odd to argue with Merry and he hoped that they would not do it again for a long time after this matter was resolved.  
Pippin sighed softly. “Let’s… Let’s talk to Frodo after Aragorn and Faramir are gone, you and I; if he wants to.”  
Merry glanced at Pippin and smiled the tiniest smile. He nodded, grabbed one of the plates and started drying it off. His smile widened. “So… Since when are you straight?”, he asked amused.  
“What?”, Pippin asked in return. He sounded scandalized. “When wasn’t I? Since always!”  
Merry snorted. “Oh really? I think Doderic would challenge that.”  
“Did he tell you?!”  
Merry grinned. “No, you did just now. But it was blatantly obvious.”  
It was somewhat funny how Pippin had no problem talking about this subject as long as it did not involve himself.  
“We didn’t do anything! Just a few kisses and maybe a little touching and—”  
Pippin stopped when he heard loud voices in the foyer.  
  


“Where are you going, long shanks?” Kili had just left his room when Aragorn had walked right past him. He had followed the man and now watched him putting on his shoes. “I think you forgot your wimpy companion.”  
Aragorn stopped in his tracks. He closed his eyes to collect himself before continuing to tie his shoes. Then he stood as best as he could in the small house and turned to look at the darkhaired dwarf.  
“I spoke to you, if you did not notice. You should answer while I am being nice.”  
Aragorn stopped himself from questioning what had been nice about Kili’s words and instead answered in a calm voice. “I am going home. If you really need to know, I am going to see my girlfriend.”  
Kili’s face scrunched up into a mix of disbelieve and disgust. _Girlfriend? This man had a girlfriend?_  
“If by ‘wimpy companion’ you mean Faramir, I guess he will leave soon as well. He is not eager to stay inside a house in which he is not wanted.”  
Aragorn made to leave but Kili closed the distance between them by grabbing Aragorn’s arm. “What the fuck are you saying, _krugg_? Do you really think you could just waltz into this house and disappear just as quick, after what you have done? Do you think I don’t know about what you do to Frodo? I have seen it; those videos. You are not very discreet about it! So, you have a girlfriend? And you still fuck my cousin? Does Frodo know? I told you, if you break his heart I am going to—”  
Merry and Pippin had hurried to the foyer and pried Kili and Aragorn apart. While Merry and Pippin held him by his arms and tried to talk him off the ledge, Kili was so focused on Aragorn that he had almost not noticed the other man standing in the doorway. Angry and ready to knock both men out if necessary, he fixed Faramir with his hateful eyes. Only now he realized that Frodo stood next to him. The hobbit’s face was as red as a beet, his eyes as big as plates.   
“Frodo?” Instantly his rage stifled. “How… How long are you standing there already?” Merry and Pippin let go off him as he walked towards Frodo, but as soon as they saw Frodo retreating, they seized Kili by the neck to hold him back.  
“Long enough…” He answered shortly. He kept his eyes glued to Kili. “Please, just… go.”  
Kili was confused by that until he realized that Frodo had spoken to Faramir and Aragorn. Faramir slipped into his shoes and in the blink of an eye and without another word both men were gone.  
“So that’s what this was all about.” Frodo sounded so devastated that none of his cousins dared to say a word, not even Pippin. “Pack your things, all of you. I don’t want to see anyone of you for some time. I’ll explain it to Bilbo.”  
Merry and Kili lowered their heads. Both of them felt a pang in their chests. They had never been rejected by Frodo and they could not stand the miserable look on his face.  
“It’s only natural that you are angry, Frodo, but they did not want to hurt you. They just wanted to—”  
“Shut up, Pippin!” They all flinched. That was a Frodo none of them had ever encountered. “I don’t want to hear what you have to say. Maybe another day, but not today.”  
“Are you sure you’ll be fi—" Kili broke off when he saw Frodo knitting his eyebrows.  
Frodo turned around and left them standing in the foyer, ignored the mumbled ‘Fuck’ coming from Kili.  
  


Frodo headed to Fili’s room. He was not sure if Fili knew as much as his other cousins, so he wanted to check up on that and inform him about throwing them out. He stopped in front of Fili’s door and, hesitantly, he knocked and entered when Fili answered with a simple ‘Come on in’.  
Fili was on his notebook, seemingly working on some paperwork he had to do for his Uncle Thorin. Just like Frodo, Fili had been the one chosen by his uncle to follow in his footsteps. Of course, Fili had been under a lot more pressure than Frodo, since Fili would inherit one of the biggest companies in the world. In comparison it was almost nothing to be the heir to Bag End.  
Seeing Frodo rooted in the doorway Fili stood up and approached him. He smiled and gently shunt him into the room and closed the door.  
“Are you okay? Is it about the ruckus I’ve heard earlier? I’m sorry that I didn’t come out. I am just a little fed up with all the quarrels and the work is not done by itself, but you know about that.”  
He led Frodo to the bed and sat him down.  
“Fili…”  
“What is it? You can tell me.”  
“I want you to go away. All of you.”  
Fili was taken aback momentarily, but soon he asked Frodo what this was all about. And Frodo told him. He told him about Aragorn and Boromir and the videos and about the others finding out about it. It was the first time he had told anyone about it; in his own words and in his own speed. Fili had not found out about it beforehand and it was Frodo telling him; no one else.  
Frodo told him about what had happened and about how he had felt. How he had seen porn for the first time and how he had wanted to be touched like that, feel like that. How he had problems finding a boyfriend because he feared how strangers would react if he’d shown interest in them. He had heard so much about aggressive homophobes. He told Fili how he came upon this one website and how he found Aragorn’s channel.  
“He had this little note on his channel, saying that he was searching for a male hobbit because it was highly on demand. So, I just wrote him. I admit, I was a little tipsy on that night. We chatted for a while and then we had a videocall.”  
Frodo told Fili how Aragorn had explained things to him, not everything but enough. Aragorn had promised him to be gentle with him and somehow the videocall had ended with both being naked and completely spend.  
So they had met up and on the first day they have had sex and they had filmed it and Frodo had been so unsure about it but he also had wanted to do this so badly. And Aragorn had been gentle, just like he had promised. Frodo somehow had liked it. That’s why they had met up more often, trying new things, making more videos.  
And all of a sudden, Frodo had noticed he had been in love. And he had lived with it, knowing that Aragorn had not loved him back, but he thought it had been enough that they did all those things. Somehow, he got what he had longed for, didn’t he? Not really…  
Then Frodo told Fili about the video that had caused all the mayhem and he explained him that it had been painful and that he had felt like Boromir would abhor him, but he so desperately wanted to please Aragorn and prove Boromir that he was not the tiny, fragile creature he had seen in him.  
And then Frodo told him about how a few hours ago he had met Faramir and the first time in his life he had felt like someone had been interested in his mind, not just his appearance. And he told him that he again fell in love, because… just because. The whole day had felt perfect; because that.  
But Faramir felt not the same and he actually did not want to meet Frodo again and Frodo understood.  
“He just met me and I’m nothing but a stranger to him and already I overwhelmed him with all those things; all those troubles. Well, also… from what I gathered he was not nice to me because he wanted to get to know _me_. He was fascinated by hobbits in general… I was just the lucky hobbit he encountered. Also, he has a girlfriend… I seem to have a bad judgement when it comes to love.” Frodo ended his speech with sad chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter for this week, the next one is already halfway done.   
> The next ones gonna be Fili/Frodo. This fic is so full of Frodo ships and I am not the least bit ashamed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Fili and Frodo moment~~~
> 
> Ooh boy! It's gonna be SamFro time soon! Also, I never said anything, but I have an Instagram and recently I am drawing LotR sketches. Some are related to this Fanfiction. They are all in my lotr Story Highlights if anyone is interested.  
> [Instagram](http://www.instagram.com/ryunaookami/)

Silently, Fili had listened to every single word Frodo had to say and even though at some points Frodo had been embarrassed by what had come out of his mouth and had wished for Fili to finally cut him short Frodo was thankful for having someone who just listened. Frodo had needed that. He had needed to speak what was on his mind. It had made everything a little bit clearer and he had noticed how foolish he had been for falling in love with men he did not really know anything about. To call this love had probably been a mistake. Love at first sight only every existed in elvish folklore.  
  


Quietly, Fili sat down next to Frodo, who had laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. “What do you need right now? Is there anything I can do for you?”, he asked in a gentle voice.  
Frodo hesitated. He felt drained and tired; cold and lonely; airy and relieved. He had never felt this weird before. “Can you… hug me?”  
Fili smiled caringly and nodded. “Of course.” Carefully he laid down next to Frodo and pulled him into a warm and tight embrace. “Do you want me to say something?”  
“No. Not really. Not now.” Frodo turned in the embrace. He pressed his face into Fili’s chest and tried to keep down the tears. Surprisingly, he had not teared up until then.  
They both closed their eyes and relished in the moment of pour tenderness.  
Frodo savoured every second of it. After feeling like an object or pet – just something pretty to look after, look at and play with – for so many years Frodo needed this so badly. He almost fell asleep in Fili’s arms.  
Fili buried his nose in Frodo’s dark locks. His hair smelled like lavender and felt silky-smooth brushing against Fili’s cheek. It felt nice to have the hobbit in his strong arms; being able to protect him if only from the hobbit’s own thoughts and being wanted to do so. Frodo has been more open towards him than any time before and Fili could still hardly comprehend how much trust Frodo must have in him; to talk so openly about such a delicate topic.  
He caressed Frodo’s side and his back and his neck. Frodo always had been way too skinny for a hobbit, but somehow Fili liked that about him. He liked that Frodo had been different; special. Like his brother, Fili had always liked slim bodies. The two of them preferred elven-like bodies – Thorin would had beheaded them if they ever were to say those words out loud. But, unlike Kili, Fili liked smaller partners better than tall ones.  
Frodo let out a soft sound. Unconsciously, one of Fili’s hands had wandered between their bodies and had started to unbutton Frodo’s shirt, while his other hand sneaked beneath the back of said shirt to trace the hobbit’s spine. The hand on the front stroked Frodo’s chest, scratched over a pinkish-dark nipple. Suddenly, they were locking eyes.  
This felt wrong, was the thought running through Fili’s mind. It was not what Frodo needed; Fili knew that. Yet, he could not stop touching the smaller body with how it reacted to his teasing hands. Small hands clawing at his broad back, one slender leg draped over his hip and those audible breaths that came out of Frodo’s mouth, just the tiniest bit too fast.  
Fili gulped. This was a terrible idea. Nevertheless, he leaned closer to Frodo and their lips met in a soft and hesitant kiss. The feeling of Frodo’s worried bitten but still soft lips pressing back at his were all the approval Fili had needed.  
Consciously now, he opened the remaining buttons. Fili pressed his palm against Frodo’s pale skin, slightly kneading his exposed torso.  
They did not break the kiss while Fili rolled on top of Frodo. The dwarf had positioned himself between the hobbit’s legs. He pressed their dressed crotches together, humping slightly. Fili’s tongue eased into Frodo’s opened mouth, exploring it like he planned to draw a map of it afterwards.  
Frodo hummed quietly and wrapped his legs around Fili’s muscular waist. He was overwhelmed by the kiss. He had never kissed anyone using his tongue. He felt Fili’s erection press hard against his own. His hand sneaked between their bodies and he frisked Fili’s crotch. Fili moaned into the kiss. Fili did not feel as big as the men he had slept with, but he was thick and oh-so hard.  
Frodo massaged the cock through Fili’s pants. His other hand made his way to the dwarf’s face. Gently, he twisted Fili’s moustache and played with the beads his step-cousin wore every day. Frodo’s hand brushed over the stubbly beard until it reached the golden braids of hair.  
Just by touching Fili even a blind one would know what a handsome dwarf he was. It had never been fair that Kili had been the only one to get credit for his looks. Fili was just as good-looking as his brother.  
Speaking of the devil— “Fili? Where are you?”  
Fili and Frodo parted in panicked shock. With unsteady hands Frodo tried to button up his shirt. Fili helped him before pawing down his own hair.  
“I’m in my room!”, Fili finally yelled back at his brother. When the door opened Frodo and Fili had already sat up straight on the bed’s edge, just the right amount of space between them as not to look suspicious.  
“Oh, Frodo. You’re here… I just wanted, uhm…” With a shake of the head he ended his sentence. He had not even known where to go with it. And he did not need an excuse to go see his brother anyway. It was not like he came here to follow Frodo around. Kili looked at Fili; his gaze turned somewhat sceptical. “Did you take a nap? Your hair looks like a bird’s nest. I mean, more than usual.”  
“Yes, I felt a little tired after doing some of the work Uncle forced upon me.”, Fili lied laughingly. “You are lucky you don’t have to do this. It’s so boring.”  
Frodo felt a little bad being the reason Fili had to lie to his brother, for he knew how the dwarf resented to do so. He stood and left the room with a mumbled excuse he forgot about right after he had left.  
  


The next morning Fili cautiously entered Frodo’s room. Since the dwarf had been the only one Frodo had not been angry at, the others had decided Fili had to say goodbye to Frodo. Frodo always had been a late riser, so it had not been a surprise to Fili that the hobbit was still in his nightshirt lying in bed, but at least he was awake. Fili approached him and knelt next to the bed.  
“I’m sorry.”, Fili said softly.  
Frodo smiled sleepily. “For you or for me?” He sat up and looked down at his dwarfish cousin. “What are you sorry for?”  
“I’m sorry for taking advantage of you. What I did yesterday was not what you needed. I got carried away and that should not have happened.” Fili did not once avert his eyes from Frodo’s. “I’m just as bad as those men and I am so sorry.”  
“There is nothing to be sorry for, but if it makes you feel better, I’ll accept your apology. I came to you, and you listened to what I had to say, and you comforted me. You did nothing I didn’t want you to do.”  
Fili only nodded once, still gazing at Frodo. He did not dare to look away in case Frodo would show any sign to contradict his words. He could not stand the thought of being the reason for more unhappiness in Frodo’s life.  
Frodo felt a little weird being stared at by Fili in silence. He looked down at his fumbling hands. He thought about yesterday, then he smiled happily.  
“You are good kisser, you know? And handsome as well. Your partner is gonna be a lucky one.”, Frodo said. It was kind way to clarify that Frodo would not be this partner.  
That made Fili smile in return. Frodo’s voice sounded genuinely light-hearted and Fili was thankful for the topic change. Also, he himself was not used to getting compliments about anything other than his working skills.  
“Let’s not forget the fortune I’ll come into. I guess people are just too shy to talk to me because I am so perfect.”, Fili said sarcastically. The laugh he let out was contagious.  
“You know that’s just because you are not leaving the house much. And when you do you are leaving with Kili. I’ve watched you last time we went to a pub. He just gets all the attention because he is outgoing and flirty. You need to work on your flirt game. Be more confident and determined. Just like when you are working.”  
“That’s good advice. How about you stick to it yourself? You are single, too, if you remember.” It was meant to be a loosening statement, but Frodo’s smile faded. Fili instantly regretted saying it. “I mean, you don’t really have to change anything about yourself. It’s obvious that you could have anyone.”  
“I make a lot of mistakes. It’s hard to believe that anyone would want to stay with me after finding out about what I’ve done, the videos I mean. And I am not really a good partner to begin with.”  
Fili hushed Frodo by lightly shoving his shoulder. “Shush now! Your only mistake is that you chose the wrong persons. That’s it. But at least you are trying to find the right one. Not everyone is as stuck up about those videos as Merry and Kili are. You will find someone who’ll accept what happened, who’ll accept your little quirks and who’ll be worth working on yourselves for. Just like Bilbo and Thorin, alright?”  
Frodo smiled, and the tiniest laugh escaped his lips. “Like Bilbo and Thorin.”, he agreed. Frodo hugged Fili tightly. “Thank you.” And Fili returned the hug just as tight.  
After a short while Fili detached from Frodo and stood.  
“I have to go; the others are waiting. They’ll think you’ve murdered me if I don’t leave this room soon.”, Fili laughed. “I just came to say goodbye. I can’t promise that I won’t text you every single day.” Smiling Frodo shook his head. “Don’t let strangers in and—”  
“Alright, alright!”, Frodo interrupted. “I am no child.”  
“Exactly. And that’s why you need to get your little butt out of bed. The gardeners are coming every morning at 8 o’clock. You need to let them in. I already did that today, but as of tomorrow you are the one to do so. They are leaving around 4 p.m. but sometimes they stay quite past that time. They see themselves off when they are finished. Keep them updated on whether you are leaving the house. But I guess you still have work to do. After all, you haven’t been home the past days and I suppose Bilbo gave you a few tasks to keep you occupied. You probably need to go grocery shopping soon and—”  
Fili kept on talking a few seconds longer, but Frodo had stopped listening. Getting out of bed at 8 a.m., buying groceries, making something to eat, keeping an eye on the gardeners… Those were lots of tasks. Frodo had never thought about who did all of this and when. That probably had been the reason Bilbo had left him with Fili and Kili.  
Frodo sighed. He already regretted throwing out his cousins.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need to upload the Chapter today since I am going to be busy tomorrow.  
> I tried to combine this chapter with one of my drawings, if you like that let me know, if you don't let me know as well  
> Hope it'll work out with the sizing :D

Unwillingly Frodo had gotten ready for the day half an hour after his cousins had left. He had been hungry but being not in the mood to create something edible for himself he simply let the gardeners know that he was going out. Even if they would not have worked for his uncle since almost forever Frodo would have not worried about leaving them alone. It may have been a little naïve, but they seemed too nice to steal anything or do other mischief.  
He went to the mall and bought a small pie for breakfast. Well, second breakfast considering that he slept through the first one. While he ate he watched the people walk by. There weren’t many people wandering around at such an early hour. Many hobbits were at work or enjoyed their lazy mornings at home and it was not common for other folk to go around the mall. Big people were scarce in the small city of Hobbiton and preferred to live at the outskirts where they could find bigger houses and buildings in general, and dwarfs rarely dallied away their time; at least as long as it had nothing to do with a fistful of ale in one hand.  
Frodo was still thinking about his earlier conversation with Fili. About how he told Fili to be more confident in himself and how Fili told Frodo to do the same. Being confident is a great advice, that’s why Frodo had said it. But he himself could not really figure out how one would achieve to be more confident. It was not like he could just stop seeing his own flaws. He caught sight of his somewhat hunched reflection in one of the display windows. Quickly he sat up straight. Bilbo raised him in such a secluded way that he hardly ever had to show much etiquette. He had not even put on fancy clothes to go out in public nor had he washed his hair. The passers-by could have easily mistaken him for a dawdling working-class hobbit. If he would still have been under Lobelia’s care, she would have locked him in his room for days.  
Sitting, Frodo turned towards his reflection. He stretched out his back and squared his shoulders then brushed his fingers through his hair unaware of whoever darted a glance at him. While he smoothed down his shirt a young hobbit lass ran through his field of view. Frodo followed her with his eyes. He stared at her exposed midriff while she made her way to what seemed to be her girl-friend. When said friend pointed at Frodo, whispering something into the first lass’s ear, Frodo read the print written on the short shirt.

_Be Confident  
Be Different  
Be Yourself_

Corny… Frodo noticed the girls approaching him and he quickly averted his eyes. He did not mean to be rude.  
“What do you think you’re doing? Stop staring at my friend, creep.” Frodo had not expected such a rude tone of voice from a lass, so he looked her over. This lass was wearing a simple plaid shirt with khaki pants. Probably a farmer girl by the look of her stout figure. Frodo stood. The lass was almost as big as he was.  
“I am deeply sorry.”, Frodo said. He bowed down his head and let his eye wander to the smaller girl. This one looked like a hobbit of his own class.  
Peering away from this whole business she rolled her eyes. It was obvious that she thought this reaction of her friend to be unnecessary. Frodo smiled at her, took her hand and kissed her knuckles, and before the taller lass was able to shout out a torrent of hatred, Frodo said: “I noticed your shirt and wondered where you may have bought it.” It was so much easier being confident in front of someone smaller than yourself.  
The girl seemed confused but by the way she blushed and brushed a strand of hair behind her jewelled ear it was obvious that she was not appalled by Frodo’s action. Why was a seemingly wealthy lass walking around friendly with a farmer girl? In public, most notably.  
“Do you like it?”, she asked slyly. “Or do you like me wearing it?” Shocked the farmer girl pulled her at the shoulder. Frodo only laughed. She **was** confident. And that made Frodo feel a little more confident himself.  
“Admittedly, both. It suits you very well, but I also would like to buy one myself.”, he said.  
“Oh. For your girlfriend? Do you have one?”, she asked curious. “My ex-boyfriends never bought me clothing. They mostly didn’t even like me walking around in those clothes.”  
“Because lads are controlling scum.”, her friend threw in. “Let’s go, Rylla.”  
“Wait, Mag!” Rylla freed herself from the grip Mag had on her upper arm. “This is Margaret Goodchild and I am Berylla Bolger.” So, it was indeed a wealthy hobbit lass going about with a lesser hobbit.  
“My name is Frodo Baggins. I’m pleased to meet you. I happen to have Bolger cousins of my own. Do you by any chance know a Fredegar Bolger? He’s the son of Odovacar.”  
“Uh, I don’t think I know him. They must be quite some branches away from me. But even if they weren’t, I probably still would not know. In all honesty, I don’t care much about family trees.” Peculiar words coming out of a hobbit’s mouth. “There are plenty Bolgers up at Budgeford, anyway. We mostly just check the closer relatives to know who we should not lark about with.”, she laughed. “But there aren’t many Bagginses left, are there? It must be a curse. Only few lasses and lads left, but all of them the most pretty. Still, I’ve heard the lads do not show much interest in lasses.”  
“I guess that’s true…” Frodo scratched the back of his head. “Ponto appears to be the only one who thought about getting at least one child and it happened to be a girl. I don’t know about his brother, but he is probably too old to go out courting a lass. And Bilbo… Well, he is—. Maybe the Bagginses are truly odd.”, Frodo blabbered nervously, a habit he had picked up some time ago beside is nervous giggles.  
“And what about you?” Berylla looked up at him with big eyes and a bright smile. “You seem young enough. And handsome, too, like all Bagginses.” She reached out to him, but her hand got caught by Mag.  
“Are you crazy? You are twenty years old. Stop flirting with lads like you were of age. You know what your family thinks about that. It is rather rude to bring up someone’s hopes when they still have to wait ten-and-three years.” So that’s why Margaret was staying around. Keeping watch.  
“Ugh, c’mon, Mag. That’s so old school…”  
“Don’t worry.”, Frodo interfered. “I’m way too old. I’ll already be fifty-and-three in thirteen years.” Frodo ignored her following flirty comments and continued by coming back to the initial topic. “So, uhm… The shirt?”, he asked unsure.  
Berylla cocked her head at that, connecting the details faster than Frodo had expected. “It’s for you, isn’t it?”, she asked quietly. Frodo opened his mouth; nothing came out. He did not know what to answer. His former confidence left him, but that only lasted until the girls shared a quick glance then smiled at him broadly.  
“You’re one of those.”, Margaret said knowingly and a lot friendlier than before. “Alright! Why don’t we find a nice outfit for you!”  
  


Frodo did not anticipate that shopping with strangers could be that much fun. He sure felt it in his legs that they were entering almost every clothing store, but it had been wonderful. Never before had he been walking around the lasses’ sections. Everything about them was great! A variety of colours he had never seen in the lads’ sections and the most intricate cuts of clothing.  
The girls had a blast making him try on all sorts of pants, shirts and even some dresses and skirts in which he did not feel comfortable at all. But he loved the shorts and crop tops they had picked out for him. Fascinated he had stood in front of the mirrors every single time; feeling good about his too thin waist now that he showed it proudly to everyone around. He posed for Mag and Rylla and felt good about not being like most hobbits and only twice or thrice there had been a shop assistant who thought it necessary to point out that he was wearing lasses’ clothing.  
Frodo stood in front of a mirror, both girls at his sides. He looked himself over with wide eyes. He wore light grey shorts and a pastel rose crop top with long sleeves and the word  
_confident_ printed over his chest, rainbow accents adorned the sleeves.  
  
“Oh, I love it! Look at you, Mister ‘Legs-For-Days’. It makes your skin look so much rosier!”, Berylla said happily. “It’s important to have outfits you look and feel great in! It builds your confidence. And in this one you look just so beautiful.”  
“It definitely looks better than what you were wearing before. You should buy it.”, Margaret agreed. So, he did.  
Sadly they soon had to say goodbye. The lasses had received a shirty call from Berylla’s mother about why they had missed their appointment and Frodo himself remembered that he still had to do some work; around seventeen pages were waiting for him to be translated by him.  
  


Frodo arrived at home at early afternoon. He had missed Elevenses and Luncheon and was hungry enough to no longer be able to wait for Afternoon Tea. He brewed some tea and opened a bag of cookies, but before he moved the little tray, he had placed everything on, to the garden to share he decided to change into his new clothes. What better opportunity was there to get used to wearing them in public than to wear them in front of his employees? Saying something rude about it would be stepping over their place, so he did not have to fear comments. But he still was able to watch their reactions.  
He stood in front of the patio door, watching them for a moment and worrying his lips. _Be confident, be different, be yourself. You look great, you feel great, you are beautiful._ It was way easier to imagine a situation like this than doing it for real. Frodo took a deep breath then walked out into the garden.  
“I know it’s early, but would you like to accompany me for Afternoon Tea?” Frodo asked loud enough for them to hear.  
The Gaffer kept on pruning the rosebushes and without looking told him he’d be there any minute. Sam on the other hand did look up from his task of weeding. And he looked for a long, silent while before nodding slowly.  
With all those men around Frodo had almost forgotten how handsome his hobbit gardener was. Now a little shy and blushing he sat down on the bench and placed the tray on top of the small garden table next to it. He took a cookie and watched Sam approaching him warily. The stout hobbit was trying hard to look at anything but Frodo, still he could not help but to glimpse at him from time to time while he sat on the ground sipping his tea. Frodo could hear his heart beat in his ears and he hoped that no one else did hear it.  
“How was ya day at the mall?”, Sam asked, trying to be casual. It was obvious that Frodo’s choice of clothing did throw him off at least a tad. “Ya’ve been gone for quite a while.”  
Right on cue Hamfast appeared behind Sam, lightly hitting the back of his son’s head. If he had any objection against Frodo’s outfit, he did not show it. Hamfast took one of the cups and sat next to Frodo like nothing was out of place.  
“It’s none o’ ya business what young Master Baggins was up to. Did I not taught ya to keep that nose of yours out o’ other’s businesses?”, he scolded Sam.  
Apologetically Sam lowered his head. Now that he saw how at ease his father was with Frodo looking the way he did he himself calmed down a little more. Frodo noticed how Sam’s shoulders relaxed and smiled.  
“I would like to talk about it, actually.”, Frodo said to Hamfast. “I’ve met two most special lasses today. We got a little caught up in our conversation, though. I did not mean to be gone for so long. I hope there had been no problems here while I was gone?”  
“No problems at all, sir. It’s good ta hear you havin’ a good day so far.”, Sam smiled. Again, Frodo blushed a little. This felt so natural and good and all that had to be done was to change his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I am gonna list all the Hobbits and whonots not originating from the LOTR universe, just so you know which are 'OCs'
> 
> _OCs in this Chapter:  
>  Margaret Goodchild  
> Berylla Bolger  
> _


	11. Chapter 11

Merry

Today 5:24 PM

How are you doing, fav cuz?

Hope you’re still alive

I am doing fine, Merry.  
Are you home already?

Home?!

As if!

Pip, I, and those beardy squares are stayin at the hotel

Bilbo would kill us for going farther. And I’m sure this hunky dwarf uncle of yours would be ready to kill us as well.

He would not.

R u sure?

Have u told Bilbo already?

No, I haven’t…  
But I’ll tell him soon.  
He’ll sure be fine with it as soon as I tell him that I get more work done without you around.

👍🏻

Whatever you say, sweety.

Yep

Alright, I am going back to work.  
Say hi to the others from me

Will do 👌🏻

Don’t forget to eat and get some fresh air 😘

Smiling, Frodo put his phone down. He had never been able to be angry at his cousins for long, especially when it came to Merry. But, still, he was relieved that he did not have to see them for a while.  
He opened the window of his stuffy study and looked outside. Sam and Hamfast were still working. Since Merry and the others had left, Sam and his father had made a habit of working overtime. They kept him company for almost every meal.  
“Do you stay for dinner?”, Frodo asked the moment Sam had noticed him standing at the window.  
“Not today.”, Sam shook his head, “Me brother is visiting for the rest o’ the week. Me Gaffer and me are leaving soon.”  
“You’ve got a brother? Is he a gardener as well?”, Frodo asked curious.  
“Two, actually. But none of ‘em are gardeners. Me oldest brother is visiting, Hamson. He moved to Tighfield to work with uncle Andwise as a roper.”  
Frodo nodded, making a mental note to write everything down afterwards. He had to make sure to remember everything.  
“So you’ve got two older brothers?”  
“And two older sisters!”, Sam added, “And one younger.”  
Frodo’s jaw dropped. “Five siblings? I couldn’t even imagine… There must be little privacy.”  
“There was but I don’t have to share the room anymore since both me brothers moved out.”, Sam said without showing any kind of emotion.  
Frodo was shocked. “You shared a room?”, he asked sounding scandalized. Sam just nodded.  
Frodo never had to share a room with anyone. Not with Lotho while he had lived under Lobelia’s care nor with Merry. He always had had his own room and in every smial he lived in, there was always at least one room left for a visitor.  
The next moment, the Gaffer came over to tell Frodo that they were done for the day and a little while later the gardeners had packed up all their tools and they were gone.  
  


On the next day Frodo, Sam and Hamfast were sitting in the dining room, eating some cake, and drinking tea for Elevenses.  
“This is everything that was left.”, Frodo laughed, “I really have to go grocery shopping or there will be no Luncheon.”  
He had enjoyed the last two days with his gardeners so much that he wanted to thank them somehow. That’s why Frodo had decided to cook something special for them. He had never been the best cook but following a good recipe could not be too hard, right? And as far as he knew, Sam and Hamfast would appreciate anything as long as potatoes were involved.  
“Is there anything you would like me to buy?”, he asked.  
“If we need somethin’ we’ll buy it for ourselves, young Master Baggins.” Frodo had told Hamfast several times to call him by his first-name but the old hobbit would not listen. “Are ya goin’ on ya own?” Before Frodo could answer Hamfast turned to look at Sam. “Make yourself useful and go along, Sam.”  
Sam frowned. There was plenty of work left in the garden and accompanying the Master to go buy groceries was not a task for a gardener. Confused he eyed his father. Still, Sam nodded.  
“That would be helpful, actually”, Frodo said happily, “I’ll get ready immediately! I’m back in a minute.” He jumped to his feet and hurried into his room to get ready.  
“Why-?”  
“I doubt he ever did it on his own before. Just keep an eye on him. Also, I don’t know how safe it is in the city to walk ‘round in those cloths he made a habit o’ wearin’.”, Hamfast explained.  
“Why wouldn’t it be safe? He looks…” Good. Handsome. Pretty. Cute. Adorable. Sam blushed. “Confident.”  
“He looks queer, Sam.”, the Gaffer said plainly, “And it doesn’t matter if he is or if he is not. Not everyone stays out o’ other’s businesses.”

“Thank you, again, for accompanying me.”, Frodo said. He and Sam were walking side by side on the footpath, grocery bags in hands, “I would have forgotten half the things I need if it weren’t for you. And I probably would still be searching for the powdered sugar.”  
“It’s a tricky one, it is.”, Sam said amused. He stopped for a moment to get a better grip on his bags. Intentionally, he had took the heavy ones. He doubted Frodo’s thin arms would be strong enough to even lift the bags filled with all the cans and bottles and potatoes and whatnot. His Gaffer had been right to send him to go with Frodo.

Frodo had continued walking while Sam adjusted his grip and if it were not for the two male hobbits approaching Frodo with sneery grins on their faces, Sam would have caught himself staring at the tightly packed backside of Frodo’s pants. Frodo halted when one of the hobbits put himself right in his way. The hobbit reached for Frodo’s ring, dangling from the chain around his neck, which caused Frodo to take a step back. Sam saw their mouths move but he could not hear what they were saying. Swiftly he moved closer.  
“Come on. You think you’re too good for your own kind?”, said the smaller one. He was smaller than Sam, even smaller than Frodo.  
Sam scrutinized him. He had darker skin than Sam himself and his feet were especially hairy – probably a more or less thoroughbred Harfoot. Dark, messy hair falling over his eyes, just as dark eyes staring at Frodo’s face, his pudgy figure being borne by rather thin legs. Nothing Sam could not scare off easily.  
The other one, though… Sam’s gaze wandered to the broad hobbit standing a little offside. He had his arms crossed, big hands resting on muscular-looking upper arms.  
Frodo kept his chin up, only peering down at the small hobbit in front of him. “Can’t you see that I am busy? Allow me to pass.”, Frodo said calm but lofty, seemingly not in the mood to answer the prior asked question.  
“I don’t think that is going to happen.”, the small one answered.  
It happened almost too fast for Sam to react. The small hobbit had shot a glance at his companion who in return suddenly had grabbed Frodo by his arm and pulled him towards an alleyway. Shocked, Frodo had dropped his bags and was trying to pull the hand off that was holding his mouth shut.  
Quickly Sam put his own bags away. He bolted towards them and grabbed the broad hobbit from behind.  
“Hey! Let him go!”, Sam shouted loud enough into the hobbit’s ear for him to freeze and close his eyes in discomfort.  
Sam looped one arm around the hobbits neck, placing the crook of his arm on the other’s larynx then grabbed his own shoulder and used his other arm to steady his grip. It only took five seconds for the broad hobbit to lose consciousness.  
When Frodo noticed that the grip loosened, he stepped away from his captor and turned around. Open-mouthed he watched as Sam let the motionless body sink to the ground.  
“What…?”  
Sam focused on the small hobbit, standing a few feet away from them.  
“I’m with him. You better leave now.”, Sam said menacingly. He ran away. Sam smiled. Just as he thought, easy to scare off.  
Sam turned back around to look at Frodo when he noticed his Master was not standing where he stood a moment ago. Frantically, he looked about for Frodo and found him sitting next to his almost kidnapper, fingers searching for a pulse.  
“He’s unconscious, not dead, Mister Frodo.”, Sam said amused. He could not believe that Frodo even cared. He had seemed so frightened just a minute ago. And understandably so! Who would know what they would have done to him? “He’ll wake up in a few minutes, don’t worry. Let’s go, eh.”

By the time Frodo opened his mouth they were already almost reaching Bag End. “I- Uhm… Thank you.”, he said blushing. Even though it had been frightening Frodo was amazed by what Sam was capable of. “Where did you learn that?”  
“Eh.”, Sam said nonchalant, “It’s something comin’ natural for country-bred people. There are lots o’ fights to be had and just as many to be broken off.”  
“It was impressive.”, Frodo said smiling.  
Noticing Frodo’s admiring gaze Sam turned as red as a beet. “I-If you say so, Mister Frodo.”, he mumbled.  
“Maybe we could- like- if you want to-…”, Frodo stammered. The whole time it had been so easy talking to Sam, like they had been close friends for many years already. But as soon as Frodo thought about Sam as something else than his friend or gardener, he all of a sudden turned shy. “We could hang out or something.”, Frodo tried to sound calm.  
“Uh… S-sure. Yes, of course! Or… Maybe… I don’t know. Me Gaffer, he’s a little… old-fashioned? He doesn’t like me steppin’ over me place.”, Sam answered overwhelmed. Internally, he smacked his face. Why was he acting so darn nervous? He never acted **that** nervous around any of his former Master’s.  
“I could always tell him I got a task for you. He doesn’t have to know that there’s none…”, Frodo said sheepishly.  
Lying to his own Gaffer? Sam would not even dream about it! But it would not be a big lie… And if it meant he could be around Frodo some more then why not, eh?  
Sam nodded. “Yeah! That sounds good.”

“I still can’t believe that he threw us out!”, Kili cried out.  
Ever since they have moved to the nearest hotel Kili had been bleating about what had happened and Fili was tired of it. He tried to concentrate on his work, but with his complaining brother around it was hardly possible.  
“You do realize that it is your fault?”, Fili asked plainly. “I should be the one complaining. I haven’t even done anything. I didn’t even know anything.”  
“If you would have known then you would have stopped us.”, Kili explained.  
Fili frowned. “Yes, I would have. And you know what? If I would have stopped you, we would not be sitting in this hotel room right now. “  
Kili did not know what to answer to this. Enjoying the silence Fili carried on with his work. He wanted to be done with it as soon as possible. He already could see those damn tables when he closed his eyes.  
“I think I’m gonna visit the bar again.”, Kili said after some time. Fili only dismissed him with a silent nod.

Entering the hotel bar, Kili instantly spotted Merry and Pippin sitting a corner. After all that had happened, he would consider Merry a friend of his. Merry had shown more dedication, courage, and mischievousness than Kili would have expected from any hobbit. Excluding Bilbo and maybe Frodo, of course.  
The two hobbits were smiling and laughing and obviously a little tipsy, but they still had to down more drinks to start dancing on tabletops with all that strange folk around. Kili made his way towards them, smirking. Drinking with them was definitely funnier than drinking with most dwarfs he knew. He let himself flop down next to Merry. “Hello there, my friends. Would you mind my company?”  
“Don’t worry. We’ll drink you under the table and then we won’t even notice you! Right, Pip?”, Merry snorted. He nudged Kili’s shoulder and called over a waiter to buy another round for himself, Pippin and Kili.  
“Yeah, sure!”, Kili laughed, “No one can outdrink a dwarf! Let me catch up first. How many have you downed already?”  
“This is our fifth pint!”, Pippin exclaimed proudly. Impressive… But Kili would not go down without a fight!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a wild ride for my imagination and I seem to happily insist on the idea that Frodo is not able to live on his own. Which is weird considering that he lived like 17 years on his own in Bag End after Bilbo left for Rivendell...  
> But maybe Sam just took good care of him, who knows?

“How’s work goin’, Sam? Ya haven’t been complainin’ in quite some time. Not that there’d be no reason to complain about the Sackville-Bagginses. There are plenty.”, Tom nudged Sam’s side.  
The two of them were sitting in their favourite pub, the Green Dragon. They came here often but this time they had dragged Hamson along. Sam’s eldest brother was visiting his family, and Tom Cotton, a good friend of Hamson and Sam, had suggested to take him along. They were sitting on a table with a few other hobbits who had worked late hours, including Tom’s brothers and Ted Sandyman. Some of them already being groggier than was good for them.  
“Sam? Complainin’?”, Hamson asked appalled. “Are ya sure ya are talkin’ about this one?” To emphasize his words Hamson patted Sam’s back. “Never in me life I’ve heard ‘im complain, Tom.”  
“That was before ya was movin’ to the city. He’s gotten cocky since ya left, Ham. Tellin’ everyone ‘round what terrible masters the Sackvilles are.”, Tom laughed.  
“He’s not wrong, though!”, Nibs said. He was the youngest of the Cotton brothers and he was especially good in speaking his mind but bad at doing it in the right situation. His older brothers often had to scold him. “I wouldna call it complainin’. Sam’s only ever described what had happened, eh?” Sam nodded.  
It was not his fault that there was nothing nice to be said about the Sackville-Bagginses. Maybe if they would not have treated him like a dog, he would have kept his mouth shut about them.  
“That’s true”, Nick agreed with his brother, “but there has to be **somethin’** tellable ‘bout them Bagginses! It’s not like Bilbo Baggins is what hobbits would consider normal, is he?”  
“Mister Bilbo is…”, Sam started but stopped himself to think over his words. He did not mean to offend his new master and with Hamson around he would never hear the end of it if some imprudent words came out of his mouth. “Well, he **is** a tad odd but not in the bad way. He’s a good hobbit. Me Gaffer works for him since forever and I’m grateful he took me in as well. I’m not sure how much longer I woulda survived under Missus Lobelia’s orders. But, actually, I haven’t seen him much. Mister Bilbo isn’t home at the moment. He’s on some sort o’ business trip.”  
“Is he?”, Jolly asked, “On his own or with his, you know.”, his voice turned into a whisper low enough to only be heard by the hobbits sitting at their table, “With his _partner_. I’ve heard the old one swings the other way if you know what I mean.”  
This subject made Sam uncomfortable. Peering at his brother, who seemed to be more interested in the content of his pint, Sam scratched the back of his head. “Uh… yes, he does… swing that way. He is engaged to that dwarf for all I know. And they went on this business trip together. But listen! Mister Bilbo doesn’t act like _those_ people! To be honest, he is quite normal for a gentlehobbit, even a little bit reserved. If it weren’t for the strange folk comin’ and goin’ to his home, ya wouldn’t be able to tell him from any other hobbit.”  
“Strange folk?”, Bungo Riverhopper asked. He and Bodo Undertree were good hobbits for the most part and their presence was the only reasons Sam accepted Ted at their table. Ted, Bodo and Bungo were always seen together.  
“Ya know… Dwarfs, men… I’ve even heard about elves visitin’ him.”, Sam answered. The hobbits looked at each other gobsmacked but they soon lost themselves back in their drinks.  
“What ‘bout the young one?”, Ted Sandyman asked. He fixed Sam with a haughty grin on his face, “You seem to know quite a bit ‘bout that one. Friends o’ mine saw you caperin’ ‘round the streets with ‘im today.”  
Friends of Ted Sandyman? As if. He was lucky that Bodo and Bungo were stooping low enough to befriend him. This was so absurd to Sam that he almost missed to answer. Hamson elbowed him slightly.  
“Is that true?”, he asked monotones. Obviously, he did not believe Ted. He just wanted for Sam to stand up for himself.  
“What?”, Sam asked frantic, “Of course not! You know that the Gaffer wouldn’t like it if I’d go ‘round with gentlehobbits like that. He had sent me to go grocery-shopping with Mister Frodo.”  
Relived Hamson nodded. Sam did not understand what there was to be relieved about but he himself felt a little better, knowing that the hobbits around would not think he and Frodo would be _capering around_.  
“Whatever.”, Ted murmured, “Anyway, I’ve heard he’d be a pretty lass and he’s actin’ like one, too.”  
The little group of hobbits started to laugh, and Sam could swear he even heard snickering coming from the table next to theirs. He frowned. That’s not how lesser hobbits like them should talk about gentlefolk. At least not if they are not the Sackville-Bagginses.  
Still, if Sam thought about it, he could not deny that there was truth in Ted’s statement. Frodo would be a pretty lass. The thought made Sam blush.  
“I-I guess his looks-… it’s obvious that he hasn’t worked one day in his life. At least no real work. His hands are made to hold pencils rather than a shovel and his skin is fair and soft like it has never seen the sun or harsh weather before. Just like his hair… And he’s got those shiny sky-blue eyes. They are really big and prominent next to his dark curls framin’ his slim face.”  
The group fell silent. Without looking up from his hands folded around his pint, Sam could feel eyes staring at him. The group glanced at each other before falling into yet another laughing fit. Jolly laughed hard enough to spill some of his ale while Ted hit the table and thus make one of the empty pints on top of it fall over. Sam did not laugh. He felt like he had missed the joke, and no one seemed ready to enlighten him. Helplessly he stared at Tom. Noticing Sam’s stare, Tom tried his best to calm his laughter. Snickering he leaned towards him to answer him in a small voice.  
“Ya talk ‘bout him like he’s a lass havin’ ya wrapped ‘round her finger.”, Tom said snorting. “If I wouldn’t know better, I would swear ya’d wanna stick yourself right up into him. Rosie wouldn’t like to hear that.”  
Sam’s answering giggle was forced but the others were too drunk to even notice. “Haha, yea… I- I just- You know-? Am just trying to say that he does have very female traits. Particularly when he wears those tiny tops, you know? His waist seems kind of too narrow for a male hobbit and his legs-… Either he has few body hair or he shaves them for them tiny shorts he wears sometimes.”  
The laughter died down at once.  
“He wears what now? Crop-tops? And shorts? How short exactly?”, Bodo asked sceptical.  
Sam pointed at his thigh and his company leaned over the table to watch. Sam pointed dangerously close to his crotch.  
Seeing the shock on this friends’ faces Sam decided to save whatever there was to save.  
“He- He’s city folk! Everyone here knows that they are peculiar! Especially when it comes to clothin’!”  
They did not seem convinced.  
“We know, Sam.”, Tom said cautiously, “I visited ya brother, Hamson, more than once… Still, that’s not how **normal** lads dress. Not even the ones living in big cities.”  
“Tom is right, Sam.”, Hamson said, “City folk may wear weird clothes but that normally means they squash themselves into those skinny jeans.”  
“And that’s bad enough.”, Ted nudged Jolly’s side, “I can’t imagine how they make ‘em fit. They must have little to fill ‘em with!”  
And the laughing started all over again.  
Sam lowered his head. He did not like this conversation one bit. Tom leaned closer, trying to cheer him up. “Hey, listen. This has nothing to do with ya. It’s ‘bout that Frodo Baggins, d’ya hear? It’s not your fault. Not everyone can choose their employer. Come on, I buy ya another pint. You need a little more alcohol rushin’ through ya veins!”  
And with that Tom raised his hand to do exactly that. When his sister, Rosie Cotton, arrived at their table Sam did not spare her one little glimpse; only when she left, he raised his eyes to watch her go. Usually her sight would make him feel better, but it did not this time. And Sam did not even know why he felt bad to begin with. Maybe he **did** need more alcohol.  
Hamson considered Sam with a thoughtful glint in his eyes. He too leaned over. His words were low enough for only Sam to hear them. “Don’t let ‘im rub off on ya.”  
Sam frowned then sighed and then tried to put on the best smile he could muster.  
“You’re bein’ silly, brother.”, he answered in a small voice.  
  


The next morning Sam had been so caught up in his thoughts that even the Gaffer had asked him about his well-being. Frodo had, again, opened the door in just his dressing gown and Sam found himself imagining what kind of clothes the gentlehobbit would change into once he felt ready to start the day. Would he wear those tiny shorts again? Maybe combined with the small and frilly shirt Sam saw peeking out of one of the bags Frodo had brought home a few days ago? Would he go even further and put a dress on? A shiver ran down Sam’s back. He could not figure if he liked the thought or felt appalled by it.  
Whatever it was it did not matter anymore after Frodo stepped out into the garden. The darkhaired gentlehobbit wore a seemingly gigantic, grey hoodie and tight pants that almost reached his knees. Maybe biker shorts? The hoodie was long enough to cover half of Frodo’s thighs – with little imagination it could look like he’s wearing a dress. _‘Isn’t he lovely?’_  
Sam blushed and shook his head. Where did that thought come from? His new master muddled up his thoughts until Sam felt confused and silly. To take his mind off Frodo’s lean and smooth looking legs Sam stared down at his hands patting down the earth around the tuberose he just planted.

_Wild pleasures, primordial passion, passionate affair, love for adventure._

Sam frowned. Fitting, somehow, maybe… He closed his eyes and sniffed the flowers. Truly, its seductive fragrance made it obvious why the flower was gifted with such a meaning.

Sam almost failed to hear his father’s voice calling for him. Frodo had asked for his assistance in the kitchen and the moment Sam had entered it he could confirm that Frodo needed it badly. By Frodo’s own explanation he was in the middle of baking some sort of potato cake, but it looked more like he was on a quest to butcher every potato he was able to find in the smial. Frodo had already tried to skin half of the potato sack, but little was left of those attempts. Sam was a little scared of asking if Frodo knew how thin the skin of a potato actually was.  
“Okay”, Sam finally said, “What exactly were you… supposed to do?”, he asked carefully.  
Frodo seemed a little uncomfortable while he fastened the apron he obviously wore before coming out into the garden. It was thoroughly stained by white potato starch.  
“Well. They have to be skinned, obviously, and cut into slices. Then I need to bake them in some seasoned cream and then I need to place them inside of this bowl and fill it with some other stuff and bake it again. Rather simple, I guess. But still–.“  
“Ya can’t bake it in that!”, Sam interrupted shocked. “It’s made o’ plastic. Don’t ya have a heat-resistant one? Made of metal?”  
For a moment Frodo stared at him speechlessly then he hurried to get a different bowl. Sam felt a little bad for yelling at Frodo like that, but he could not let Frodo do such dangerous things.  
Sam took the knife and started to skin one of the remaining potatoes. “How ‘bout I cut ‘em and you season that cream you were talking about?”, Sam asked cautiously. Frodo nodded in silence and reached for the bowl he had just fetched. He poured the cream inside and when he added way too much pepper Sam only grimaced and kept his mouth shut.  
It was confusing. The Gaffer always had talked about how much Mister Bilbo Baggins liked to cook and bake. How could his fosterling be that ignorant when it came to food?

In the end the two hobbits still were able to bake the cake Frodo so badly wanted to make and it even looked most delicious. Crisp and tender.  
Comparing the way Frodo sliced the cake into pieces and the way he had cut the potatoes earlier it was blatant that he was more likely used to eat and serve food than to actually prepare it. With an, in Sam’s opinion, overly fancy hand movement Frodo cut the cake into six exactly equally sized pieces. The cheese it was filled with oozed out invitingly and the smell of bacon made Sam’s mouth water. Even the Gaffer, who they had called in for Luncheon, stared at the cake with hungry eyes. Frodo placed a piece of cake on everyone’s plate and then sat down. He looked at his gardeners and, excitedly, waited for them to take the first bite.  
Sam and his father both took a forkful in their mouths and-…  
“How is it? Do you like it?”  
Sam remembered the amount of pepper in it. He did his best to wrestle a smile on his face and nodded. Surprisingly, the Gaffer did the same, even though Sam could see the tears in his eyes. Happily, Frodo smiled and took a bite himself. He did not seem to mind the taste at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _OCs in this Chapter:_  
>  Bungo Riverhopper  
> Bodo Undertree


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late, I know. It totally wrecked my upload scheme. I am not sure if I'm able to finish the next chapter on time D:  
> But I was occupied with finishing a commission. My apologize, please keep reading!
> 
> Also if you have any wish for what you want in this Fic feel free to leave some suggestions in the comments :)

Frodo and Sam were sitting on the couch together; each of them snuggled up in their own corner. They were watching a romantic movie – since Sam once had said that he liked this kind of stuff – while eating some snacks Frodo had found in the kitchen cabinets.  
Sam was still confused about the Gaffer letting him sleep over at their employers home. He did not know what Frodo had said to Hamfast to convince him that it would be for the best, but upon leaving Hamfast had told Sam to lock all the doors and windows, and to let nobody inside. He had seemed nervous; a rare emotion for the Gaffer ever since Marigold turned 18. Sam could not stop to puzzle over it; he had a hard time following the plotline of the movie. Finally, with a deep frown he turned to Frodo. The gentlehobbit did not act like it would be necessary to be worried about him, let alone lock every single door and window. On the contrary, the way he had cocked his head and was totally absorbed by the happenings on the screen gave the impression that there was not a single thing in the world to be concerned about.  
The way the screen illuminated Frodo’s face had erased all memory of what Sam had been about to say. Frodo’s slightly parted lips glistened appealingly in the electronic light. Sam flinched and blushed when Frodo turned to look back at him.   
“Is something the matter?”, Frodo asked confused. His soft voice made shivers run down Sam’s spine. “Are you cold?”  
Silently, Sam shook his head. He did not trust his own voice. Still, he could not stop staring. Especially when Frodo blushed as well. Frodo started to fidget.   
“I am little cold…”, he said, dark hairs covering his eyes.   
‘Cute…’, “Uh… Should I get ya another blanket?”, Sam asked. The question made Frodo sigh. It took a second for Sam to realize the reason behind Frodo’s disappointment. “Or, um… I could cuddle up to ya.”, Sam offered shyly.   
Frodo lightened up immediately. “Yes, please. That would be nice.”  
Momentarily the words his brother said the day before ran through Sam’s head, _‘Don’t let ‘im rub off on ya.’._ Slowly, Sam crawled over to Frodo and under the blanket Frodo held open for him. They were sitting close enough for their shoulders to be pressed together, but both of them kept their hands to themselves. When Frodo rested his head on Sam’s shoulder, Sam held his breath.  
“Is that alright?”, Frodo asked sweetly.

“S-Sure…”, Sam stuttered, “Why w-wouldn’t it be? It’s no-“, he stopped talking as soon as he felt Frodo’s small hand slither up his arm. Sam peered down at the wandering hand. Goosebumps were spreading wherever Frodo’s light touch passed. It was weird and strange and oddly addictive.   
“You are really strong.”, Frodo observed, “Being a gardener isn’t as easy on your body as I thought, huh?”  
Sam watched Frodo’s hand for another moment. It shook slightly. Frodo definitely was not as confident about this situation as he tried to act. Sam was not sure if he should encourage this behaviour. It was wrong in so many ways. Afterall, this was his **male gentlehobbit** **employer** who Sam was accompanying at said employer’s own home because the Gaffer was scared of a thread coming inside to take advantage of him.  
‘I am not gay.’ Everyone Sam knew would be appalled by Sam. But Frodo was the most adorable being Sam had ever met.   
‘I should not step over my place.’ A simple gardener should not even look at a gentlehobbit that way, it would be a scandal. But Frodo was the one making advances at him and looked at him with sheep’s eyes.  
‘He’s your dad’s and your employer.’ If this turned out to be a disaster both of them would lose their jobs. But who said they would not if Sam would refuse his master’s will? And who said it would turn out to be a disaster in the first place?  
“Do you want me to stop?” Frodo looked up at Sam. His big eyes reflected the screen light. Sam turned to look at the kissing pair of hobbits sitting at a candlelit dinner table.  
“No.”, Sam murmured, “I… I like it.” Frodo started to knead Sam’s shoulder. Sam relaxed. He did not want Frodo to stop, ever.

They sat together like this for the rest of the movie. When Frodo’s hand was not kneading the muscles in Sam’s arms it was caressing the sensitive skin on the back of his hand. It calmed Sam enough for him to almost fall asleep. But when the movie stopped – with it Frodo’s gentle strokes – and Frodo spoke to him in an unexpected soothing voice Sam’s body started to quiver in anticipation.   
“It’s late. We should go to bed, shouldn’t we?”, Frodo said, and Sam’s breath caught. A million pictures of all the things they could do appeared in his mind. All the ways he could touch Frodo and make him feel good. The way Frodo would be moaning and groaning. Sam wondered if Frodo was even a moaner. Was he quiet? Was he loud? Would he squirm? Would he claw?  
Sam’s thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Frodo stood, pulling the blanket away with him. Sam instantly leaned forward to make his erection as unobtrusive as possible.  
“It would be great if you could help me put some clean sheets on one of the beds. I am not really used to do that. You can pick the room you want to sleep in, of course. All of the rooms are empty after all.”, Frodo said while he poorly folded the blanket in his hands and put it down on the armrest.  
‘Samwise, you idiot! What were ya thinkin’?’ Sam nodded frantically. “Yes. Yes! We should… sleep. Uh, I guess-… I mean-… since me Gaffer was so worried it probably would be best if I take the room closest to yours?”, Sam said uncertain. Frodo just nodded and took a step back to beckon Sam to stand up and follow him. Sam did. “Uhm, and I… I can put the sheets on myself if you give me some. Sh-sheets, I mean.”  
Frodo slightly turned his head to look at Sam with a somewhat weirded out expression. Sam had not acted that strange before. It was kind of adorable, but Frodo did not really know how to react to it.

The next morning Frodo woke up to the smell of freshly cooked bacon. Still half asleep he wandered down the halls to the kitchen. He stood in the doorway, yawned, and rubbed his eyes. Sam was already placing the food onto two plates.

“Good morning.”, Frodo smiled tiredly. Another cute sight Sam’s brain would save no matter if Sam wanted it to or not.   
Sam placed the plates on the dining table. “Good mornin’, Mister Frodo.”, he said happily, “Did ya sleep well?”  
Frodo sat down at the table. He could get used to mornings like this. Tasty breakfast and Sam standing right in the front of him, radiant with happiness.   
“Oh, I slept perfectly fine knowing you were close to keep me safe.”, Frodo chuckled. He meant it, but he obviously tried to tease Sam. Sam did not notice the teasing. He puffed up as proud as a peacock.  
Frodo stifled his giggling. He waited for Sam to sit down next to him before Frodo started to eat. Sam sat close enough for their knees to bump into each other from time to time. It was bold and still Sam seemed so shy. ‘Such an adorable combination.’, Frodo thought.  
“This is really good.”, Frodo praised, “I hope there’ll be more occasions for you to make me some breakfast.”, he flirted.   
Frodo tried to be subtle enough to not scare Sam away. For all he knew Sam was courting this Rose-lass – at least the Gaffer had said so. He probably did not even like lads. On the other hand, Sam had reacted so well to his advances. But then again, sometimes it was hard to distinguish shy interest from discomfort.  
“I hope so, too.”, Sam blushed.  
Well… That seemed like an obvious sign. Or was Sam just trying to be polite?  
Frodo observed Sam for quite Sam time before reaching out for his hand. Startled, Sam jerked. Immediately, Frodo pulled away.  
“I’m sorry!”, Frodo apologized, “I just-… This burn looks fresh. Did it happen while cooking the bacon?”  
Sam examined his left hand. “Ah, yes. I kinda brushed the pan there. It’s smaller than ours and I didn’t pay enough attention…”, he explained.   
“Ah, yes. Your hands are surely too big and strong to hold such a small thing.”, Frodo blushed, embarrassed for what he had just said. His imagination was running wild.  
Luckily – or maybe sadly – Sam did not understand what Frodo meant by that. Still, he unconsciously but carefully reached out to restore the contact.   
“I can handle small things really well, actually. Most flowers are kind of small and fragile, too.”, Sam said innocently. Frodo felt like his face would burn off any minute. “I just wasn’t concentrating. Me Gaffer would have given me a good telling-off, he would have.”  
Frodo was still staring at their hands, interlacing their fingers, when he noticed Sam putting down his cutlery. Sam was looking down at their hands as well, probably only now getting really aware of the situation’s mood.   
Sam swallowed nervously, before saying the words he would never have expected himself to say to someone like Frodo, “Can I… k-kiss you?”  
Instantly, Frodo’s head jerked up to look Sam in the eyes. His heart fluttered, and his hands started to shake and sweat, and he was so happy and nervous that he felt like throwing up, but he could not get out a single word. He could not even nod.   
“I…“, Frodo finally started in a wobbly voice. Sam began to look really uncomfortable. “I-“, he tried again.  
Sam averted his eyes and squirmed on his chair. “Uh, uhm. Tha-That was-! That is-… That’s weird. I am sorry. I didn’t mean to-“  
“No!”, Frodo interrupted Sam in his rambling, his voice sounding almost hysteric, “It’s not weird. I just didn’t… expect you to ask.”, Frodo blushed, “I would really like you to kiss me.”  
Those words made Sam calm down. He gathered up all his courage and leaned closer to Frodo.   
Frodo smiled at him, at the way Sam squeezed his hand that he was still holding. His lips trembled in aspiration. He had never felt this excited about a simple kiss. But this was different… But was it too early? They just met a few days ago. They were almost strangers to each other.  
Frodo hindered the doubts to fill his eyes. He wanted this. Sam wanted this. And Sam was able to make this little flicker inside of Frodo’s chest burn bright. It did not matter how long they knew each other. It felt right and perfect and beautiful.  
Sam was already close enough for their noses to touch and both of them closed their eyes. They felt each other’s breath on their faces. Their hands were holding onto each other like they were scared of being pulled apart. Frodo felt Sam’s bottom lip graze his own upper lip, making it tremble a little more than it already did and then-

_Ding Dong_

Then there was a ring at the door.  
Sam and Frodo jumped apart. They looked at each other. Blushing deeply, still holding hands, hearts beating wild, gasping. They laughed softly, not entirely sure of where to go from here.

_Ding Dong_

Slowly, Sam pulled away his hand. “I guess that’s me Gaffer.”, he said softly.  
Frodo nodded dreamily, “I guess it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so weird. In my head there are always those romantic scenes playing out, but it's so hard to write one. I need help with this. Porn is so much easier.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Before you read this chapter, thank you to all the people leaving Kudos and comments and the one person who bookmarked it and just in general everyone who is reading it :)

The moment Frodo heard Bilbo’s voice in the foyer he grew pale. He totally had forgotten to tell his uncle about what had happened. Seven days had never ticked away as fast as this week.  
“I’m right back.”, Frodo whispered to Sam.  
After Hamfast had arrived this morning Sam had done his work as quick as possible while still being thorough just to spent more time with Frodo. Frodo seemed to be a genius when it came to convincing the Gaffer that he needed Sam’s help. It has not exactly been a lie. Frodo **did** need help building the pillow fort and it cannot hurt having someone around to listen to you reading a book.  
Frodo crawled out of the fort, giving Sam an apologetic smile. Quiet, like the hobbit he was, Frodo made his way down the hall to where he had heard Bilbo’s voice. He thought Bilbo had been talking to Thorin but peeking around the corner Frodo could not see the intimidating dwarf anywhere near. Instead, the front door was wide open. Frodo cringed when he recognized who was standing on the porch.

„You have to do something! Anything! Knock some sense into him!”, Otho all but shouted at his cousin.  
“What do you expect me to do?”, Bilbo asked calm, still, not hiding his dislike. There was not anything else he would not prefer to do than talking to Otho. Especially about the current topic.   
“You are his legal guardian. He should listen to what you have to say, or did you bugger him up like everyone expected you to?”, Otho said in disgust.  
‘ _Like everyone expected_ ’, Bilbo thought, rolling his eyes. The only people thinking about Bilbo’s parenting at all were the Sackville-Bagginses and Frodo’s aunt Dora. Sweet Dora, trying to help everyone but not being invested enough to take anything into her own hands.  
“I haven’t _buggered him up_ just because he has his own will. I would say I did a decent job in raising him to think for himself.”, Bilbo praised himself with a slightly puffed chest. There was definitely an approvement of how Frodo had turned out in comparison to how the young hobbit had been back when he lived at the Sackville-Bagginses. Moreover, it was not easy raising a child as a single _father_. And it was even harder raising a child who lived in three different families before, scattering so many different world views into the young lad’s brain. Bilbo did a damn good job, and he would not hear anything else about it.  
“Well, obviously he can’t think for himself!”, Otho crossed his arms, “Or he would have the sense to know that what he is doing is just wrong in every possible way!”  
“There is nothing wrong about… what he is doing! At least he has a job!” Immediately, Bilbo felt bad for dragging Otho’s son Lotho into this. Afterall, this had nothing to do with the lad.   
But Otho did not care about the comment. He knew that Lotho would take over the family’s pipe-weed plantations soon enough. What **did** pick up Otho’s attention, though, was the uncertainty in Bilbo’s voice. Otho raised his eyebrows.  
“Hobbits like him commit this kind of sin without batting an eyelid, even taking money for it.”, Otho paused to think about the best way to cast more doubt, “He leaves his dignity on the game. He does not show any shame for- for-… for swallowing everything thrown his way!”  
“Well, that’s just rude of you…”, Bilbo said, his face contorted with displeasure. There surely were more proper words to say this.  
“Hobbits like him do not deserve kindness.”, Otho answered, “I can’t imagine people are paying for this.”  
Bilbo faltered, but when he looked into the face of the hobbit standing in front of him he shook off his uncertainty.   
“All of this, it’s none of your business, Otho. You lost your chance when you threw him out because your own son couldn’t handle him around. If Frodo’s behaviour is bad for your business, then maybe your pipe-weed is not as good as you believe it to be. Stop harassing us about it and find a better solution for it. Weirdly enough, Saradoc did not complain about anything like this and he’s as close to Frodo as you are.”, Bilbo grabbed the door and after throwing a dismissive “Good day” at Otho slammed it shut right in his cousin’s face.

“What was all o’ this about?”  
Frodo jumped. He did not notice Sam following him. But regardless of how quiet Sam had moved down the hall he spoke loud enough to attract Bilbo’s attention.  
“Frodo.”  
The hobbit grimaced at hearing his name spoken with such disapproval. Ashamed, he came out of hiding behind the doorframe.  
“Welcome home, Uncle.”, Frodo said with his head bowed.  
When Bilbo was not answering, Frodo peeked up into his face. Bilbo was staring at Frodo with an indescribable look on his face.  
After the initial shock Bilbo grabbed the ring dangling around Frodo’s neck and almost ripped it off of Frodo. The anger in Bilbo’s eyes made Frodo shiver, but it was gone as soon as Bilbo stuck the ring into his own pocket, replaced by confusion.  
Since Frodo already knew that Bilbo disliked anyone just touching the ring, Bilbo did not say a word about it. He decided to tackle the other problems first.  
“What are you wearing, Frodo?”, Bilbo asked.  
He did not sound disgusted. It was more something like puzzlement. Like he could not piece together what his eyes saw.  
Frodo was wearing crop tops and shorts for almost four days already and his gardeners did not react to it, so he almost forgot about it entirely. But in front of his uncle, Frodo felt uncomfortable. He folded his arms in front of his exposed midriff.  
“It’s… It’s a crop top. I threw some clothes away and bought some new ones and I really liked them so I-“, Frodo started to explain, but Bilbo interrupted him.  
“It looks ridiculous. Frodo, these are clothes for lasses.”  
“Well, I-!“, Sam announced loudly but when the two gentlehobbits turned to look at him he fell silent. He gulped before finishing in a soft voice, “I think they look good on Mister Frodo.”  
Both Sam and Frodo blushed.  
“Samwise. Why don’t you go out and help your father?” It was not a question.  
“He is… helping me, actually. He already finished his work in the garden for today.”, Frodo said. He did not want Sam to leave now.  
“That’s fine and all, but when he helps the Gaffer they can leave early. Wouldn’t that be nice, Samwise?” Bilbo turned to look at Sam again.  
For Sam it felt terribly wrong going against what his Master told him to do. But both gentlehobbits were kind of his Masters, so that was his excuse to talk back.  
“Actually, me Gaffer and me quite enjoy working here. We worked overtime the last few days.”  
“They kept me company.”, Frodo explained, “Since I… threw out Merry, Pippin, Kili and Fili…”  
“You did what?”, Bilbo asked scandalized, “What happened here? I was gone for only a week.”  
Frodo closed his eyes. “Okay… how about we sit down in the kitchen while Sam prepares dinner?”  
Frodo did not want to talk about the whole porn business with Sam around but he also did not want to be alone with Bilbo at the moment.

Bilbo had agreed to talk in the kitchen, therefor after Bilbo had greeted Hamfast they had sat down in the kitchen, each with a steaming cup of soothing tea in hand.  
“Then… care to explain what happened while I was gone?”, Bilbo asked. He wished Thorin at his side. Bilbo never had felt this helpless before.  
“Well…”, Frodo started, “Where should I start?”, he stalled but he continued when Bilbo’s mien darkened, “Okay, uhm. So… Sam and Hamfast are keeping me company because Hamfast is a little worried about me.” Sam wanted to say that he was worried, too, but he kept his mouth shut. “About leaving me alone. He doesn’t want me to starve. You know that I am not good at cooking. That’s why Sam is helping me out. And he is also worried about _evil people attacking me_. Because of the way I dress, can you believe that?”, Frodo laughed to lighten up the mood, but Bilbo did not even move a muscle. Frodo cleared his throat.  
Now more serious Frodo told Bilbo about why he dressed the way he did; about the lasses he had met while shopping. Then he told him about why he had thrown out his cousins; that they were still near but how Frodo could not look into their eyes after they had attacked his friends.  
Bilbo remained silent. He tried his best to stay calm and to be a good parent.  
“They were really rude. From all I know Lotho sent them… something.”, Frodo ceased to speak and peeked at Sam.  
“A video, I suppose.”, Bilbo said drily.  
Frodo coloured up to his ears. It was weird talking to Bilbo about it. And it was just as weird imagining his cousins watching those videos. The thought had never crossed his mind before. He nodded slightly and took a deep breath. Dammit, he was a grown hobbit! He should not have to feel like a little lad who was caught stealing cookies.  
“I… I guess.”, he said, not looking at Bilbo.  
“So every time I couldn’t find my ring you were…”, Bilbo did not finish the sentence. Both of them knew well enough how it ended.  
Frodo only nodded again.  
“Thus, this whole business already goes on for… how long?”, Bilbo asked.  
That’s when Frodo’s head shot up and his eyes filled with a tiny amount of hope. “It isn’t going on anymore! I told Aragorn that I don’t want to do this anymore!”  
Silence.  
Sam, apparently wanting to say something but trying hard to not even let out a peep, scratched the back of his head. He tapped his foot a few times then started to stir the stew that was already ready to be eaten.  
“Aragorn?”, Bilbo asked finally. The way he said that name made Frodo’s stomach turn.  
“You… know him?”, Frodo wondered.  
“I wish I wouldn’t.” Bilbo buried his face in his hands.  
“Well… You don’t ever have to see him again!”, Frodo tried to sound positive, “I don’t think he ever wants to meet me again… Especially after Merry and Kili were so rude towards him… Oh, and-! And I don’t want to see him again as well, of course!”, Frodo hurried to add.  
“It was Aragorn they bounced on?!”, Bilbo asked now shocked.  
Frodo’s smile crumpled and he made some incomprehensible noises, trying to form words but not knowing what exactly to say.  
Not being able to take the tension anymore Sam finally announced that dinner was ready.

Hamfast had joined them for dinner, which was the reason they had not continued talking about the topic. It was a very quiet and uncomfortable meal and after everyone had finished, Frodo had hurried to his room. He locked the door and started packing. He knew the look Bilbo had darted at him during dinner. He had seen it in Saradoc’s eyes and in Otho’s shortly before they gave up raising him. Even though he doubted that Uncle Bilbo would actually cast him adrift, Frodo decided that he did not want to stay. He wanted to leave. At least for a short amount of time. Go somewhere no one would know he even exists. Maybe having his own little adventure on the way. And while being away maybe the people around will forget about what he had done…  
Frodo only packed what was necessary; some clothes, some cash, nothing more. He looked at the phone lying on his bed. He decided to leave it here, but he wrote a short message to Merry, telling him that no one had to worry about him; he would be alright.  
When Bilbo knocked on the door and said in a commanding tone that the conversation had not been over yet, Frodo took his bag and climbed out of the window. Bilbo was not his father and even if he was Frodo was to old for this. For a hobbit 40 may not be as old as it was for a human, but, still, he was an adult. And he had enough of this whole business.  
“Where are ya goin’?”  
Frodo almost shrieked if it was not for the hand he had pressed on his mouth. He turned around. Sam was standing in front of him, a worried look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the business trip week is finally over...  
> I guess I am not that good in pacing, otherwise I would not need 14 Chapters to go throw 7 days.
> 
> This Chapter was kind of rushed. Commissions and Inktober are keeping me busy, but at least I made it on time this week.
> 
> Also I am trying to finish this whole story up in the next Chapter. That could mean that it will be either really long or maybe a lot shorter then the last ones.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it ended up to be a short chapter, so I am uploading it today. I am not good with endings, so I am proud that this story has an end xD

Sam and Frodo sat in the train to the Eastfarthing. They were on their way to Fatty, one of Frodo’s best friends. Frodo had never visited his friend in Budgeford, so it was unlikely that anyone there would know him. And Fatty surely would help him out, like he did all the times before.   
Frodo’s head rested on Sam’s shoulder. The stout hobbit was already asleep. Who could blame him? It was late and dark, and they already sat in the train for several hours.  
Frodo still could not believe that Sam had offered to accompany him. He even had promised to not leave his side as long as Frodo would not want him to do so. Without any time to think about the whole thing or even just to pack some things Sam had followed him. “I can buy whatever I need as soon as I find a job wherever we are goin’.”, was everything Sam had said. Frodo could hardly believe that Sam was a real hobbit. How was it possible that such a lovely creature existed?  
“What did I do to deserve this?”, Frodo mumbled smiling and closed his eyes in content.  
“That’s what I wondered myself.”  
Frodo opened his eyes again and straightened to look at Sam.  
“Did I wake you?”, Frodo asked. Sam shook his head.  
“But… what did ya do? I mean… ya already have a bad reputation where I am from…”, Sam muttered, “But those are just farm folk. They talk a lot… But Mister Bilbo seemed a little angry at ya.”  
Frodo stayed silent. He wondered if he should tell Sam. He already promised to stay by his side, but would that promise still be a thing if he knew about this stuff. Sam has been nothing but wonderful to him, Frodo did not want to lose that. But that also meant that Frodo owed him the truth. Fili had understood or at least he had been okay with it. Why would someone like Sam be any different?  
“I-… There are-…”, Frodo started. He sighed and tried again, “There are videos of me having sex.”, he said quietly. There was no one else in the train compartment but Frodo wanted to make sure no one but Sam would hear.  
Frodo watched Sam’s reaction but there was none. He seemed to be waiting for something. Finally, he opened his mouth to say something.  
“And? Isn’t there more? I know a few people staring in porn.”, he said.   
Frodo was probably more shocked at that than Sam was about what Frodo had said.  
“You… What?”, Frodo asked confused.  
“Yeah, it’s nothin’ new. Happens all the time. People tryin’ to make an extra penny or two, ya know? Or I guess some are just into filmin’ what they’re doin’ with their girlfriends.”, Sam explained, “I mean… I also kind of guessed from what you and Master Bilbo were sayin’. I was a little shocked at first. But… you are really… Well! I can imagine that people would like to see that.”, Sam blushed.  
Frodo blushed, too. “Uh…” He wanted to say something, but he did not know what.  
Luckily, Sam helped him out a little. “So, you are not doin’ that with anyone anymore?”  
Frodo shook his head. “I had a lot of time to think about it and I found that I never really wanted to do this. It was a mistake.”, Frodo said. Regret contorted his face, and a small hurting sigh left his lips. “One mistake that somehow changed my whole life…”  
They were silent for a moment. Frodo tried hard to dam up his tears. Sam took his cold hand between his and warmed it up.  
“You know,”, Sam said, “I don’t think that Master Bilbo would have let ya go. Ya can still go back.”  
“I don’t care!” Frodo banged his head back against the headrest. “He is disappointed and angry, and I know he at least thought about throwing me out. Even if he would never do it, I am nothing but a problem to him. I am of no help and I complicate his life. And I don’t think I want to live with someone who thinks I need a babysitter…”  
“Not to be rude, but ya can’t even feed yourself…”, Sam said ruefully.  
Frodo was quiet, then he giggled. “Yeah,”, he said with a smile on his face, “you had a hard time with me, huh? Which leads to my question; why are you here? You left everything behind, did not even say farewell to anyone. And you don’t even know where we are going. And we don’t know each other for a long time…”  
“I guess I am just dumb, eh?”, Sam said.  
Laughing Frodo squeezed Sam’s hand. He looked at the blond hobbit, waiting for a real answer.  
“I kind of… I…”, Sam said staring at Frodo’s big and curious blue eyes, “I really like ya. Even before we-! Before we almost kissed.”, Sam said, biting his lip.  
“You’re in love? With me?”, Frodo asked in a tone that suggested that what he said was impossible.  
“How couldn’t I be?”, Sam confessed, “Ya’re beautiful and smart, ya have a big heart and ya don’t care what people think about ya. Well, ya at least try to… And that’s impressive! I couldn’t even tell anybody that I… That I liked a lad like that. I’m afraid of what they would say or do.”  
“You really think I am impressive because of that?”, Frodo laughed – Sam had never heard anything more beautiful –, “Look at you! The way you knocked this guy out the other day and how strong you are. I bet you could carry me up a mountain!” ‘Even if I couldn’t, I would!’, Sam thought. “And you are so independent! You can do everything. You don’t need any help, ever. Even though you are still so young. That’s what I’d call impressive.”  
They stared at each other lovingly. Both of them needed to hear those praising words. And them coming from each other meant so much more.  
Sam struggled to get out the next words, “M-may I ki-?“  
Before Sam finished his question Frodo already grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him close. Their lips touched and moved against each other and they held onto each other’s body like they would drown if they would let go.  
When they moved apart their hearts were beating out of their chests and their breaths came out in gasps.  
“You can kiss me whenever you want.”, Frodo breathed. He looked into Sam’s dilated pupils and he knew that Sam was what he needed. “I want you to. And I want you. More than I ever wanted anything.”, he said in a throaty voice, “I love you.”  
Sam smiled. Happily, he pressed his forehead against Frodo’s.  
“I love ya, too.”  
They kept on staring into each other’s eyes.  
“So…”, Sam said suddenly, “Where are we goin’?”


End file.
